Nesesito de ti, TE AMO
by saku-696
Summary: Bueno voy a decir que es un EriolxTomoyo algo triste conflictos y peleas. Aqui esta la actualizacion, espero les guste un encuentro de eriol y tomoyo nn.
1. error

Kon-nichiwa como estan aquí estoy con un nuevo fic solo quiero aclarar que es una historiade eriolxtomoyo bueno espero les guste

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

' ' Estoy pensando

_letras cursivas_ Recuerdos

**letras negritas** La letra de la cancion (concion: error Atista: lu)

----- "ERROR" -----

Fuiste mio lo sabes, yo lo se, por mucho tiempo fuiste mio y aun después de tanto tiempo sabes que sigues siendolo, no puedo creer que me encuentre aquí aun sabiendo que me destruye verte con alguien la cual no amas, lo se porque me amas a mi…

**Si supieras cómo se siente mirarte entre tanta gente**

**saber que no eres para mí saber que no me perteneces**

**o al menos sé que no es así tal vez no ha sido suficiente**

**robarme el corazón pues sé que nada dura para siempre**

Si fue tu decisión dejarme, que no me pediste siquiera opinión y también que esto es una experiencia que aunque te admire como a nadie rompiste una promesa la cual yo de verdad esperaba que la cumplieras aun recuerdo tus palabras esa malditas palabras que me matan que me consumen el alma _Siempre voy a amarte nuestro amor durara por siempre_ supongo que soy una perdedora por haber creido eso pero aun así no puedo evitar amarte…

**yo sólo veo en tí**

**el más perfecto error de la creación**

Pero hoy me he dado cuenta, si hasta hoy, que yo Tomoyo Daidouji debo aceptar la realidad dejarte y aceptar que amas a alguien mas, alguien la cual solo pronunciare su nombre esta vez y al mismo tiempo aceptare que esa mujer se queda con el hombre al cual yo amo, su nombre Kajo Mizuki…

**enamorarme de ti inevitable sufrir**

**es traicionar de nuevo al corazón porque tu y yo**

**ya no podemos seguir porque en mi vida ya no hay dolor**

**enamorarme de ti yo sé fue mi gran error**

No espero que entiendas porque lo hago solo quiero que seas feliz aunque en estos momentos talvez estes quemandote por dentro, hay una mujer a mi lado, mujer la cual no amo porque te amo a ti y aun así me atrevere a dejarte solo espero que algun día te des cuanta que he cometido un error…

**si pudiera cambiar al tiempo cambiaria lo que ahora siento**

**desearia no estar así dejar todo por un momento**

**y tal vez completar quien soy sin hablar sin decir te quiero**

**no me quiero pedir perdon ni matar este sentimiento**

Pero no puedo no quiero dejar de amarte no quiero perderte kajo lo sabe se que ahora ha leido mi mente su sonrisa delata su dolor sin embargo me apoya con la decisión de dejarla besa mi frente y un te quiero es su despedida…

**yo sólo veo en tí**

**el más perfecto error de la creación**

Doy media vuelta espero encontrarte pero no es así te has marchado he de ir a buscarte solo por una razón, razón de locos, si soy un loco pero de amor, amor que siento por ti salgo sin camino alguno pero no te encuentro por ningun lado…

**enamorarme de tí inevitable sufrir**

**es traicionar de nuevo al corazón porque tu y yo**

**ya no podemos seguir porque en mi vida ya no hay dolor**

**enamorarme de ti yo sé fue mi gran error**

Se que mi error me ha conducido hasta estas alturas de llegar a la desesperación por encontrarte pero consigo la calma aunque sea un error amarte te encontrare y cumplire mi promesa, promesa la cual jure ante tu nombre porque jure por lo que mas amo…

Te encontrare…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Como estan espero bien aquí esta mi fic ahhhhh como amo esta cancion es de Lu por si quieren escucharla se las recomiendo bueno el siguiente capitulo espero poder publicarlo en menos de 24 hrs

Bueno espero les haya gustado gracias por leerlo

Cualquier queja, sugerencia, para insultarme, aventarme el zapato o cuaquier cosa pueden dejar un review o ahí esta mi mail estoy para servirles

Se despide Saku-696

Sayounara!


	2. Te lo pido: regresa a mi

Kon-nichiwa aquí estoy otra vez con este fic mmmm aquí hay lemon supongo que ya saben esa tipica advertencia de que los jóvenes que no tengan la mente abierta como para leer esto absténganse y shalala shalala eso es muy aburrido mejor vamos al fic

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

' ' Estoy pensando

_letras cursivas_ Recuerdos

----- "Te lo pido: regresa a mi" -----

Camine por mucho sin rumbo alguno aun así no te encontré deseaba hacerlo estrecharte en mis brazos y decirte que te amo, fue ahí cuando recordé _Sakura _tu y ella siempre fueron amigas no solo de persona sino de alma se querían mas que nada así que camine hacia su casa no mucho realmente ya que me encontraba cerca de ahí. Estaba justo frente la puerta y no se porque sentí miedo, miedo de tocar de pronto escuche risas pero una en especial la mas divina, encantadora; ni tan fuerte ni tan ligera entonces la puerta se abrió frente a mi y fue ahí donde te vi tan frágil y delicada como una muñeca de porcelana, mientras que tu acompañante, Sakura, me miro con sorpresa y viro hacia a ti.

"Eriol? Ehhh?" – mire a Sakura cuando dijo mi nombre se veía confusa y dudo en sus palabras, estaba a punto de decirme algo pero preferí interrumpirla

"Disculpa la molestia Sakura, pero…" – mire a Daidouji por un momento – "Crees que la Señorita Daidouji deseé regalarme unos minutos de su valioso tiempo?" – trate de mantener la postura para que no notaran la vergüenza que tenia al verla, Sakura volvió hacia Tomoyo

"Tomoyo? El joven desea hablar contigo, deseas tu hacerlo?" – le pregunto Sakura siguiendo el mismo juego de ser lo mas formal posible, ella lanzo una risa irónica, - "Pasa eriol…" – Sakura se adentro a la casa de nuevo y yo la seguí hasta la sala tome asiento y Tomoyo se sentó frente a mi – "Los dejare solos…" – dijo por ultimo la ojiverde

El silencio me incomodo y mucho ella estaba nerviosa podía verlo en su cara pero aun así no me miraba a los ojos decidí romper el hielo, comencé a hablar con incoherencia.

"Sabes…" – comencé diciendo – "hace un momento recordé aquella promesa que te hice y me di cuenta que no la cumplí es extraño yo siempre trato de hacerlo lo mejor y aun así esa promesa la falle…" – de nuevo el silencio volvió a la sala – "Tomoyo…"

"Por favor no digas nada Hiragizawa…" – sonreí por un momento

"Sabes que odio que no me llames por mi nombre"

"…" – ella no respondió, me levante y camine hacia donde se encontraba así mismo me arrodille frente a ella trate de besarla pero me rechazo…

"Por favor, por favor tomoyo no me hagas esto necesito de ti, TE AMO…"

"Yo no, ya no te amo…" – por fin me había mirado a la cara, su dolor lo reflejo con lagrimas, me sentí como una basura, ella se puso de pie e intento irse, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la tome del brazo la acerque a mi y comencé a besar su labios esta vez no me rechazo

Coloque sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y mis manos fueron directo a sus caderas no sin antes delinear suavemente su espalda nuestro beso salio fuera de control sentí deseo de tocar mas allá, así que la empuje hacia la pared, con cuidado de no hacerle daño ni romper la magia del beso, acerque un poco mi cadera lo cual hizo que mi sexo rozara con el suyo, su placer lo reflejo cuando gimió con dificultad ya que su boca estaba siendo sellada por mis labios, volví a realizar el mismo acto esta vez el beso se rompió lo que hizo que el gemido sonara por toda la habitación.

Volví a besarla esta vez con lujuria, sus gemidos habían despertado algo dentro de mi que me excitaba y por una extraña razón ya no pensaba, ahora solo actuaba, mis manos bajaron mas allá de sus caderas para ser mas precisos hasta sus muslos la tome de ellos y la cargue ella me rodeo con sus finas y delgadas piernas, volví a acercar mi sexo hacia el suyo y por extraño que fuera esa posición hacia que rozáramos mas.

No podía mas sentía mi sangre hervir, nuestra respiración era difícil y el pulso acelerado a mil por hora, entonces la baje ella desprendió sus piernas de mi cintura y coloco sus pies de nuevo en el suelo, lleve mis labios a su cuello y mis manos hacia sus pechos los acaricie y estruje a ella le gustaba volvió a gemir y esta vez hasta me llamaba

"Eriol…ahhh…por favor…no te detengas…" – preferí callar sus ruegos con un beso deje sus pechos por un momento y baje una de mis manos hasta sus sexo trate de buscar su clítoris bajo la ropa para poder masturbarla un poco pero en ese momento…

"Tomoyo? Eriol? Ahhh" – Sakura entro a la habitación y se sonrojo tapo su rostro con sus manos, nos había encontrado en una posición muy comprometedora – "yo lo siento, hem no vi nada lo siento… continúen… yo…"

"Sakura" – con mis manos tome las suyas y se las retire del rostro ella se sonrojo por mi acto – "esta bien no te preocupes solo fue un accidente además es nuestra culpa solo nos dejamos llevar" - solté sus manos pero ella aun sostenía las mías.

Tomoyo tomo una actitud rara se acerco a mi y me jalo de Sakura lo que provoco que me soltara salimos de la casa pero en ningún momento se despidió Tomoyo de Sakura…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! aqui estoy de nuevo como dije menos de 24 hrs aqui esta el 2do Capitulo como se ven los celos de tomoyo? jijiji sobre todo si los tiene de su mejor amiga valla que no hay confianza ahi ¬¬' bueno espero poder actualizar pronto no se pierdan el proximo capitulo

Gracias por su review a

**Zashi18: **te agradezco tu comentario aqui esta el proximo capitulo y si deceas oir la cancion del 1er capitulo puedes contactarme y yo te la puedo dar gracias por tu apoyo

Saku-696

adiosiiin


	3. Sentimientos ocultos

Hola aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo jijiji tal parece que todo va bien hasta ahora con eriol y tomoyo pero que hay acerca de Sakura? Parece que… mmmm bueno mejor no les digo, lean y enterence.

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

' ' Estoy pensando

_Letras cursivas_ Recuerdos

----- "Sentimientos ocultos" -----

No se porque de mi actitud estoy tan confundida, sentí celos, celos de mi mejor amiga por la manera en que se comporto con eriol? Pero no solo eso antes de que el llegara Sakura me confeso algo

"_Tomoyo?" – me dijo Sakura cuando nos encontrábamos en su habitación_

"_que sucede saku?"_

"_Que pensarías si te dijera que algunas veces siento atracción por otro hombre, alguien que precisamente no se trata de Shaoran"_

"_Bueno primero tendría que saber de quien se trata?"_

"_Prometes no enfadarte si te lo digo?" – Asentí ante su petición – "Eriol…"_

Quede en shock después de esa confesión no podía creerlo le gustaba eriol, mi eriol al que yo amaba, el que me robaba un beso, el que me hacia jadear por sus caricias era el quien hacia que Sakura sintiera algo como decirlo Especial…

"Tomoyo? Estas bien?" – pregunto eriol, yo no hice mas que sonreír y asentí aun sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo, gire mi cabeza quedando de frente y entonces me di cuenta que habíamos llegado justo a la casa de eriol.

Entramos y cuando la puerta se cerro detrás de nosotros el comenzó a besarme de nuevo yo le correspondí no podía negarme a el y mucho menos a sus besos, me acaricio un poco en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo y sin decir mas se dio vuelta y salio de la casa yo quede con deseo y a la vez con confusión…

No puedo seguir con esto, ya no, la deseo si pero no quiero obligarla no se lo que piense de mi después que intente dejarla una vez, no pienso volver a hacerlo claro, pero tampoco quiero presionarla…

Di media vuelta y choque con una chica la sujete de la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo y cuando pude notarlo su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, pude sentir su respiración agitada, al igual que un sonrojo en su cara, después de eso mire sus ojos verdes esmeralda y me di cuenta de que solo podía haber una chica en toda Tomoeda que tuviera esos ojos, Sakura…

Maldije por haberme encontrado con ella, en toda la mugrosa ciudad con más de 10 mil gentes y tenia que haberme topado con ella? A esto solo se le podía llamar de una forma MALDICIÓN, no es que odiara a Sakura claro que no simplemente que habiendo tanta gente siempre tiene que ser ella la que aparece.

Me di cuenta de que aun la sostenía de la cintura así que la solté pero ella ya me había sujetado del cuello con eso mi intento de separarme fue en balde, me sentí raro por un momento y hasta creo que me sonroje, debió de notarlo porque se rió.

"Eh Sakura, te importaría soltarme?" – le dije tratando de que no notara que en verdad me ponía nervioso tenerla tan cerca.

"Porque? Si yo estoy muy cómoda junto a ti, tu no lo estas?" – su pregunta me hizo dudar por un momento de verdad quería separarme de ella? Pero si, de verdad si quería hacerlo, tenia a Tomoyo y ella me tenia a mi, no quería hacerle daño además de que si Lee se enterara mi muerte estaría cerca...

"Sakura de verdad quisiera vivir un poco mas, además tu tienes a Lee..."

"De acuerdo te soltare pero solo con una condición" – su sonrisa picara no me daba buena espina

"que es?"

"Tienes que besarme"

"No lo haré"

"entonces no te soltare" – la tramposa se aferró mas a mi y no solo eso ahora hasta me sujetaba de la camisa, yo suspire estaba harto además de que estábamos en un lugar donde pasaba mucha gente y me apenaba que me vieran en esa condición con ella, sin mas remedio tuve que hacerlo además era solo un beso no?

Busque su rostro hasta encontrar sus labios y le bese muy despacio ella me correspondió de inmediato, tanto que nuestro beso se profundizo mas de la cuenta, me separe de ella, de nuevo me sentí como basura al recordar que no era la chica a quien yo amaba.

"Gracias, espero que no sea el ultimo que me des" – Sakura dio media vuelta y se alejo felizmente mientras yo sentía gran repugnancia de mi mismo, volví a maldecir pero esta vez contra mi, pensaba en regresar a mi casa donde Tomoyo me esperaba sin embargo sentí de nuevo la vergüenza de verla.

Así que esa noche no volví a la casa...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdón, de verdad disculpen a todos lo que aman la pareja de sakuxshao pero necesitaba poner a alguien de mala, además Sakura siempre es la buena del fic pero esta vez no además yo soy la escritora jajaja (risa malvada) ups creo que me deje llevar bueno no se pierdan el próximo capi para que lo sepan voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Respondiendo reviews muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:

**Kerube-chan:** Gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te este gustando mi historia como vez lo de Sakura medio alocado no crees? Pero si es verdad a Sakura le gusta eriol espero no te pierdas los próximos capítulos nn gracias por tu comentario

**StArHuNtEr:** Gracias por tu review y también por el apoyo que me das para seguirla espero verte los próximos capítulos y claro que voy a leer tus fics puedes estar seguro ahí va a estar un comentario mío en cada uno.

**ShAd3s.Darkness:** Gracias por tu comentario espero que aquí puedas aclarar el porque tomoyo tiene esa actitud gracias por tu apoyo espero encontrarte para la próxima sip? nn

Nos vemos el sabadito gracias por leer mi fic

Atte. Saku-696

Adiosin


	4. Mentiras

Hola! Primero que nada gracias por sus reviews de verdad me hacen tener mas inspiración para continuar con este fic TT muchas gracias! Bueno ya saben que la respuesta de sus reviews viene hasta el último ahora ya que todo esta aclarado vamos al fic

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

' ' Estoy pensando

_Letras cursivas_ Recuerdos

----- "Mentiras" -----

Espere, toda la noche te espere, pero nunca llegaste espero que vuelvas no he querido irme porque tengo la fe de regresaras y se que lo harás no eres de las personas que dejas todo a la mitad, siempre, tu mismo me lo dijiste, siempre tratas de hacer lo mejor.

Escucho la puerta del recibidor abrirse rápidamente me levanto y bajo para poder recibirte tu ni siquiera me miras.

"supongo que deseas una explicación del porque no volví anoche?" – preguntas como si de verdad yo quisiera escuchar esa razón

"no, solo me conformo con que hayas regresado…" – el silencio inundo la casa tu seguiste tu camino hasta la sala y tomaste asiento en el amplio sofá – "Quieres comer algo?" – pregunte, al igual que a ti, el silencio me incomodaba.

"acércate…" – dijiste mas como orden que como petición, yo obedecí

Me tomaste de la cintura me acercaste a ti y comenzaste a besar mi cuello, acariciaste de arriba hacia abajo todo mi cuerpo por encima de el camisón que usaba en ese momento de nuevo subiste pero esta ves con el camisón en mano, despojándome de el, me admiraste por un rato y comenzaste a quitarme la ropa interior hasta que estuve totalmente desnuda.

Me hiciste sentarme en el lugar donde antes tú estabas, me separaste las piernas salvajemente, y comenzaste a lamer mi sexo. Yo trate de soportar el placer pero a ultimo momento me desboque en tantas sensaciones que ahora te sujetaba del cabello y te empujaba mas hacia mi sexo, estuvimos así por un buen rato hasta que me hiciste llegar al orgasmo, mi respiración era difícil aun así no quería que te detuvieras, sin embargo si te detuviste.

"Debo irme ahora" – dijiste, pero aun no me mirabas a la cara – "Por favor no te vayas, deseo encontrarte aquí cuando este de regreso, bueno si es que quieres" – ahora si era una petición – "si no deseas yo entenderé"

"Por favor no tardes" – dije para que entendieras que te esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Diste vuelta y besaste mi mejilla, me extraño ya que nunca lo habías hecho, pero no quise reclamarte, saliste de la casa y de nuevo quede sola.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta sonara. Fui y atendí a aquel llamado era alguien el cual hace mucho tiempo que no veía, alguien muy especial para Sakura

"Lee, que sorpresa se te ofrece algo? Pasa por favor no te quedes afuera?" – me hice a un lado para que el pudiera pasar sin embargo no lo hizo se veía muy molesto quise preguntar pero me di cuenta que estaba a punto de decirme algo

"Daidouji, esta Hiragizawa?" – su tono me rectifico que en verdad estaba molesto

"no se encuentra, salio…"

"con Sakura?" – parecía mas bien una afirmación que pregunta, no respondí el me miro podía ver la furia en sus ojos pero aun así no entendía el porque estaba tan molesto y mas con eriol. – "muy bien si eso es lo que quiere, yo también puedo jugar sucio…" – sus palabras me hicieron temblar.

Me había sujetado del brazo, tan fuerte, que me lastimaba. Esta vez se adentro a la casa llevándome con el, nos dirigimos a la sala y me aventó hacia el sofá en el cual había estado hace unos minutos con eriol.

"así que eriol **tampoco** pierde contigo el tiempo" – no entendí lo que quiso decirme

"tampoco? Que quieres decir?" – pregunte, mi ingenuidad pareció sorprenderle

"con que tu tampoco lo sabes, mmmm bueno después de todo no creí que te lo diría, seria muy cruel de su parte" – se acerco a mi tanto que me puso nerviosa en un acto de reflejo, ya que intento besarme, lo abofetee, me sujeto con rabia de las manos – "escúchame! Lo que intento hacer no es ni la mitad de lo que Hiragizawa le hace a Sakura! Entiendes?" – sus gritos no me atemorizaban en lo absoluto mas sus palabras eran como dagas las cuales yo no quería aceptar pero como saber que estaba equivocado? O es que esas palabras eran verdad?

"Solo estas celoso" – dije sin pensar, mi imprudencia me costo un golpe, que el me propicio al momento, luego de eso me beso con amargura y agresividad

"Esto no se queda así, mas te vale que le digas a Hiragizawa que lo espero, el sabe donde, y si no llega que acepte las consecuencias" – una vez mas me beso dio vuelta y salio de la casa.

Me sentí usada por un momento, aunque sus palabras me retumbaban en mi cabeza aun como si las siguiera procesando y así poder aceptarlas porque talvez muy en el fondo Lee estaba en lo correcto…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin otro capi ahora si me pase con Sakura y Shaoran ya que les toca ser los malos pero en fin.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón su apoyo espero poderlos encontrar mas adelante ahora respecto al fic estoy pensando en aceptar sugerencia que quisieran que pasara mas adelante? Que es lo mas inesperado que quisieran encontrar? Cosas por el estilo que quisieran ver aquí todas sus sugerencias bien recibidas.

Ahora si a responder reviews

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

**Kerube-Chan:** jijiji gracias por tu comentario espero no odies a Sakura tanto, ya que siempre sale en todos los fic incluso en este XD. Gracias por seguir aquí espero verte en el siguiente capi nn

**ShAd3s.Darkness:** Disculpa que tomoyo y eriol no aclararan las cosas pero como que se van a tardar un poco, gome-ne, gracias por tu comentario que bueno que este cambio en al actitud de Sakura te agradara aunque algo loco no crees? Pero como tu dices los cambios son buenos gracias, espero verte en el siguiente capi nn

**Aoko-chan:** No te molestes porque eriol deje a tomoyo sola sip? es solo que esta algo confundido, digo darle un beso a alguien que no amas eso de verdad llega a confundirte no crees? Por otro lado que bueno que te esta gustando mi historia TT

Gracias a todos por sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que estoy de que le este gustando mi historia, ah antes de que lo olvide disculpen por no actualizar ayer pero surgió un problemita y esta computadora se apago luego la luz se hizo un corto y ahhh mi paciencia se la llevo por completo estaba muy molesta aparte había detalles que arreglar de la historia y esta cosa sin prender ¬¬ pero bueno ahora si actualizo el próximo sábado nos vemos!

atte. saku-696

Dejen reviews plisss (bueno si quieren jijiji)

Adiosin!


	5. Venganza

Kon-nichiwa! Hola como están? Que tal va mi fic espero les este gustando ya que estoy haciendo mi mejor intento para no decepcionarlos aunque claro hacer que tomoyo y eriol se enojen a cada rato no es un gran intento? Mas bien, lo que pasa es que… mmmm? Ni yo misma se porque los hago sufrir tanto, pero bueno dicen que tantito veneno no mata jijiji (han de pensar que es una frase muy extraña ¬¬') pero bueno vayamos al fic:

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

' ' Estoy pensando

_Letras cursivas_ Recuerdos

----- "Venganza" -----

Tome con mi mano mi mejilla me ardía un poco talvez por el golpe que Lee me había propiciado

"_Solo estas celoso" – dije sin pensar, mi imprudencia me costo un golpe, que el me propicio al momento, luego de eso me beso con amargura y agresividad…_

Talvez debería irme a casa. Me puse de pie y salí de la casa no sin antes dejarle una nota a eriol. Camine era una tarde tranquila aunque para mi no tanto, pues todo se salio de control con la visita de Lee, sin embargo, después de haber reflexionado termine por aceptar que eriol talvez si me engañaba con Sakura, es decir quien no querría a alguien como ella, digo es muy linda además siempre pensé, desde que nos conocimos eriol y yo, que el sentía algo muy especial por Sakura…

Llegue a mí casa esperaba encontrarte:

"Tomoyo?" – te llame pero no contestaste me di cuenta que te habías ido, esta bien, después de todo era tu decisión quedarte o no.

Me dirigí a la sala, encontré una nota suponiendo seria tuya, la cogi para así poder leerla:

Tuviste una visita departe de Lee

Dijo que te esperaba, no me dijo el lugar

Solo me comento que tu ya sabias donde.

"mmmm, hubiese esperado algo mejor?" – dije en murmuro, era una nota rara, digo cuanto pudo haber tardado en escribir eso? 2 segundos y eso era mucho.

Lo que me sorprendió, después de mi sarcasmo acerca de la nota, fue la visita de Lee, sabia que después del show en la casa de Sakura habría algo mas, digo estoy hablando de Lee, lo conozco tanto como para no saber que se atrevería a hacer algo, lo que fuera, con tal de vengarse.

Volví a recordar, de pronto, lo que sucedió en casa de Sakura

_Caminaba, después de pedir a tomoyo que me esperara de favor hasta que yo llegara, y claro como siempre para mi mala suerte me encontré a Sakura a solo dos casas de la mía._

"_Hola amor…" – me dio un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios, pensé en ese momento hasta lo peor de ella, es decir con que facilidad y derecho ella me besaba como si de verdad fuéramos mas que amigos._

"_hola" – dije cortante_

"_tienes algo? Que te sucede amor?" – la mire, odiaba que me dijera 'amor' _

"_nada" – me solté de ella, ya que me había sostenido del brazo, - "Sakura porque me haces esto? Dime la verdad, que ganas con arruinarme la vida, no solo a mi sino también a tomoyo?"_

"_No es culpa mía es este corazón el cual tu enamoraste"_

"_pero es que acaso no entiendes? Yo no te amo, NO TE AMO, entiendes?"_

"_quieres hacer algo amor?" – se hacia de oídos sordos, no me escuchaba o mas bien no quería aceptar que de verdad yo no la amaba comenzamos a caminar, ella muy pegada a mi, llegamos hasta su casa – "ven vamos adentro" – ella entro a la casa seguida de mi. Tomamos asiento en la sala – "quieres postre amor?" _

"_no gracias" – Sakura comenzó a reír – "que es tan gracioso?" – pregunte, ella se puso de pie y se arrodillo frente a mi, de pronto recordé que tomoyo y yo habíamos estado en la misma posición solo que claro ella en mi lugar y yo en el lugar de Sakura_

"_sabes que es lo que me dio tanta risa?" – la mire extrañado – "cuando los encontré a ti a tomoyo en una escena muy comprometedora, pero si te soy sincera, los interrumpí a propósito sabia que estarían haciendo algo así que preferí interrumpir su momento especial" – se acerco como para besarme, yo la empuje de mi, pero me distraje tanto que ella aprovecho tal momento y me beso._

"_SAKURA!" – me maldije, conocía esa voz en cualquier lado que la escuchara y tal fue mi desagrado de que estaba en lo correcto que sentí miedo._

"_Shaoran, no es lo que tu crees" – Sakura trato de excusarse _

"_Hiragizawa, tienes menos de un segundo para explicarme que haces tan cerca de Sakura" – había ignorado por completo a Sakura, ella se levanto y camino hacia Lee el ni siquiera la miro_

"_hem, yo… Lee…" – respire profundamente era mejor que lo supiera ahora – "no voy a defender a Sakura, y mucho menos a mi, si de verdad quieres una explicación porque no se la preguntas a ella" – después de mi imprudencia el me lanzo un golpe el cual obviamente yo no esquive_

"_Shaoran no!" – escuche decir a Sakura como ultima suplica, después de eso yo mantuve la compostura y sin decir mas salí de la casa de Sakura._

Ahora el problema era ir o no a hablar con Lee o mejor espero a que se quite un poco lo hinchado de mi cara, ya que el hielo que tengo sobre el golpe no me ha bajado ni un poco lo hinchado.

Ahora que lo pienso, mejor arreglo de una vez el problema con Lee. Tome mi chaqueta y salí de la casa…

Demonios he tocado tantas veces que ya hasta perdí la cuenta mmmm parece que alguien al fin va a abrirme. La mire lucia como siempre tan frágil y hermosa.

"Tomoyo…" – ella alzo su rostro hacia mi, y pude ver que su mejilla estaba muy roja como si alguien se hubiese atrevido a darle un golpe – "que te sucedió?" – le pregunte tratando de no perder el control e ir a matar al desgraciado que le había hecho eso, tomo su rostro y acaricie un poco su mejilla donde tenia el golpe, ella hizo un mueca de dolor.

"No es nada eriol…" – pero como de que no era nada? Si desde un metro de distancia podía ver que le dolía mas que nada.

"Por favor, no me mientas, y dime quien se atrevió a hacerte esto?" – ella soltó un par de lagrimas me dolió ver tanto sufrimiento que volví a preguntarle ahora con mas suavidad que antes – "quien te hizo esto?" – ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos ahora llenos de lagrimas

"Fue Lee…"

"No llores todo estará bien…" – bese su frente di vuelta y comencé a caminar, dejándola ahí, claro ella sabia lo que iba a pasar ahora.

Esto ya se había salido fuera de control, que me golpeara a mi todavía era lógico, pero que se atreviera a tocar a tomoyo, a mi tomoyo, eso no se lo iba a permitir, llegue a mi destino, el lugar donde Lee me había citado no era mas ni menos que un bar donde el y yo pasábamos momentos de angustia uno acompañado del otro, lugar que ni siquiera Sakura ni Tomoyo sabían. Entre como si nada y lo vi estaba sentado en la barra, me acerque, el me vio y se levanto justo cuando yo había llegado no permití que dijera nada, le di un golpe de inmediato, el callo al suelo.

"Escúchame bien cabron, te acepto todo pero nunca jamás en toda tu puta vida te atrevas a tocar de nuevo a Tomoyo me escuchaste imbecil…" – había perdido la compostura, esto como algunos decían era la gota que había derramado el vaso, el se levanto con ayuda de un chico a mi como era de suponerse me sacaron a golpes del bar…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhh que locuras las mías eriol definitivamente ya ha perdido la compostura pero bueno lo hace por amor no creen? Yo también si fuera el lo hubiera hecho, y luego la tontita de Sakura que no ayuda en nada ni siquiera se defiende bien y Shaoran ni se diga esta que hecha chispas del coraje y tomoyo pobrecita es la única que aun sigue soportando todo, pero no se desesperen en unos capítulos se revela.

Bueno como ya saben bienvenidas todas las sugerencias claro esta como ya lo he dicho que les gustaría que pasara? Lo que no quieren que pase? Y lo que quieran ver

Bueno ahora vamos con los reviews:

**ShAd3s.Darkness:** que bueno verte aquí de nuevo como ves los problemas de Sakura pobres de eriol y tomoyo sufren como nunca pero bueno no se si lo notaste pero como que mas o menos se arreglaron un poco tomoyo y eriol. Tienes algo de razón como para que se arreglen estos dos esta algo difícil. Bueno como ves explique donde se encontró eriol que me costo algo de trabajito agregarlo pero quedo bien. Y pues no te preocupes dentro de pronto Tomoyo se revela creo que ya le hace falta ¬¬ verdad?

**Kerube-Chan:** Me alegra verte de nuevo aquí, como ves en donde estuvo eriol, pobre porque lo cacharon aunque claro no tuvo la culpa pero de todas maneras se la echaron, y pues no creo que shaoran se atreva a violarla pero quien sabe ahora si que todo puede pasar no crees?espero que sigas leyendo me agrada mucho que sigas aquí.

Plis dejen reviews (bueno si quieren)

Se despide de ustedes saku-696

Adiosin


	6. Un adios

Hola como están? Espero muy bien, ah y también espero que les este gustando el fic, si quieren que sea sincera no se siquiera hasta cuantos capítulos tenga, la verdad es que creo que no vamos ni a la mitad bueno antes que nada quiero dedicar este capitulo a una persona muy especial y para ser mas especifica a mi hermana que hoy es su cumple, 19 años cumple la niña (aunque cual niña ya esta vieja) jijiji no es cierto es broma esta a plena juventud bueno ahora si **FELICIDADES IVETT**, sabes que se te quiere.

Bueno ahora si vamos al fic

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

' ' Estoy pensando

_Letras cursivas_ Recuerdos

----- "Un adios" -----

Después de todo seguí el ejemplo de Shaoran y al igual que se atrevió a golpear a Tomoyo y también a mi, yo lo hice con el, no me arrepiento, no es culpa mía soy un ser humano y como todo ser siento y tengo la necesidad de proteger a los seres y mucho mas a la mujer que amo, aunque claro el arrepentimiento venga después, ya que la mayoría de la gente sabe que no es fácil que yo diga o haga cosas tan fuera de lo normal como lo que hice con Lee. Mas como siempre he dicho "lo hecho, hecho esta" ahora lo que me venia a la mente era, que clase de problemas me causaran mi actitud, no temía a nada ya, porque por muy furioso que hubiese estado sabia lo que mis actos causarían así que estoy muy consiente de las consecuencias que vengan.

Me levante con dificultad, ya que me encontraba aun en el suelo, como si fuera borracho, aunque no tuviera una gota de alcohol ni en mi cuerpo ni en mi boca, sentí un poco de dolor, causado por los golpes que me habían dado las personas que me sacaron del bar.

Decidí ir a ver a Tomoyo, así que comencé a caminar, era lo mejor sirve que se me refrescaba un poco la cabeza porque aun después de mis actos aun sentía ganas de matar a Lee. Después de un rato llegue a mi destino, toque el timbre ya no tan desesperadamente como antes.

_Demonios he tocado tantas veces que ya hasta perdí la cuenta mmmm parece que alguien al fin va a abrirme. La mire lucia como siempre tan frágil y hermosa…_

Volvió a abrirme ella, la mire parecía que había estado llorando, talvez por recordarle aquel hecho

"_quien te hizo esto?" – ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos ahora llenos de lagrimas_

"_Fue Lee…"_

Entramos juntos a su casa, en ese transcurso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que Tomoyo rompió el silencio.

"Tenias que ser tan salvaje?" – su pregunta me impresiono

"a que te refieres"

"vamos eriol, no quieras mentir se bien de donde vienes y que fue lo que hiciste"

"como lo sabes?"

"Los del bar me llamaron y me contaron con lujo de detalle tus actos dijeron que le rompiste la nariz a Lee, y que ya jamás puedes volver a entrar a ese bar, dijeron que hay un pacto el cual obviamente tu no obedeciste, ah y aparte de todo Lee renuncio también…"

"Ese me vale un comino lo que le pase, Tomoyo simplemente lo hice por ti"

"ah ahora da la casualidad de que te vuelves un salvaje a rienda suelta cuando alguien viene y me dice la verdad del asunto, no es así?"

"verdad? Verdad de que?"

"la verdad de que tu y Sakura tienen un romance juntos, no es así, es mas ni siquiera contestes no quisiera escuchar las excusas que tienes, me canso de escucharlas a cada rato, que voy a salir, que por favor no te vayas, mucha clase de excusas me he aprendido de ti." – trato de calmarse estaba a punto de interrumpirla pero volvió a hablar - "Ahora dime y por favor no intentes excusarte ablándate el corazón como yo lo tengo en este momento y contéstame con la verdad, tienes si o no un romance con Sakura?"

"tomoyo, porque me haces esto…"

"eriol contesta la pregunta, si o no?"

"no, de acuerdo no lo tengo" – le mire, se me hacia raro que me preguntara ese tipo de cosas aparte como si yo en verdad tuviera la culpa de que su mejor amiga y prima, se enamorara de mi. Ya ni siquiera me miraba – "mírame" – le pedí pero ella no lo hizo, no me quedo mas remedio que tomar su rostro con mis manos – "entiende por favor si? Yo, escúchame muy bien, yo no tengo un romance con Sakura entiendes? Y ni me interesa tenerlo ni hoy ni nunca, esta bien?" – me miraba, ahora si, pero estaba seguro que en cual momento me diría que me creía pero no fue así…

"No puedo creerte, sientes eso?" – se soltó de mi, en un momento de arranque la sujete de nuevo y la bese en los labios, ella me separo tan rápido que no sentí ya hasta que me había abofeteado. – "ya no quiero saber nada de ti, entiendes, no quiero saber nada, en este preciso instante salgo de viaje y talvez nunca regrese a Tomoeda" – creí que estaba loco de verdad había dicho eso? Comencé a reír como si fuera una broma, pero el semblante serio que permanecía en el rostro de Tomoyo me decía lo contrario.

"Es mentira cierto? Dime que no es verdad que te vas?"

"…" – ella no me respondió, ahora con mayor razón ni me miraba, sentí un dolor extraño en el pecho, extraño porque no quería aceptar que sentía miedo de perderla – "cuando arregles las cosas con Sakura entonces talvez y te diga donde me encuentre…" – al fin me había dirigido la palabra y me había mirado.

"No me dejes…" – mi suplica se oía cortada, talvez por el llanto que trataba de evitar que me consumiera, ya que sentía miedo, mucho, miedo de perder a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo. La abrase de modo que sus brazos quedaron sujetos con los míos de ese modo casi no tenia movimiento, me acerque y trate de besarla ella desvió su cara, de forma que falle en el intento, - "porque? porque me haces esto, que no entiendes que TE AMO, no puedes dejarme sin ti simplemente moriré, no se vivir sin verte, sin besarte, sin tenerte todos los días de mi vida"

"Lo siento… es todo lo que te puedo decir que me perdones"

"te perdono no se de que, pero te perdono, pero por favor no me dejes, por… favor…" – lagrimas corrían de mis ojos, caí de rodillas al suelo y no pude contener mas mi llanto. Ella se arrodillo frente a mi beso mi frente, me abrazo mas fuerte que nunca, y me beso, era un beso diferente, un beso de despedida, se puso de pie y salio de la casa, dejándome ahí solo.

Nunca en toda mi vida me sentí tan indefenso, lo ultimo que escuche fue la puerta cerrarse detrás de mi…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salgo de mi escondite con una bandera blanca en alto, vengo en son de paz, plis no me maten se que me manche pero ya hacia falta emoción. Ahora bien que va a pasar en los siguientes capítulos bueno primero que nada viene un capitulo en donde solamente narra Tomoyo y aparte va a aclarar en que lugar se encuentra, segundo va a haber mucha pareja de Sakura x Eriol y de Tomoyo x Shaoran se han de preguntar como demonios va a haber cosas de Tomoyo x Shaoran no? Bueno eso también lo voy a aclarar y pues ahora si por un buen rato no va a haber Eriol x Tomoyo.

Bueno se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios desde amenazas hasta insultos de verdad. Plis déjenme un review

Bueno ahora a contestar reviews gracias por sus comentarios a:

**Kerube-Chan** hola que bueno que sigues aquí me alegra mucho espero no llegues a odiar tanto a Sakura porque va a seguir por aquí por un buen rato, y pues eso de que se van a acabar matándose… no creo nunca he matado a un personaje y menos ahorita jijiji como que no es mi estilo, y pues Eriol va a ver como le hace para ponerle un alto a Sakura no te preocupes. Bueno espero verte hasta el final y ahora si gracias por tu review y como dices nos escribimos luego nn.

**LMUndine:** Hola, sabes me siento afortunada por ser quien tubo la suerte que me tocara que leyeras mi fic espero que te este gustando, y con respecto a la actitud de Shaoran bueno es algo que no se ve todos los días entonces me pareció buena idea. Bueno espero verte aquí o si no en la bandeja de entrada de mi mail. No dudes en escribir bye.

**ShAd3s.Darkness:** Hola estoy bien gracias, espero que tu estés mejor nn, mmmm bueno ahora si que con todo esto no se arreglaron muy bien las cosas con Eriol y Tomoyo creo que se noto verdad, bueno Eriol y Shaoran tendrán un encuentro si, pero para no entrar en detalles solo diré eso, y pues con lo de Sakura pues es verdad a veces se necesita solo de una persona para hacer todo un problema, pero así pasa, y pues con eso de que Tomoyo se revele si quieres saber la verdad en el próximo capitulo vine esa parte, y pues ya podrás ver de que esta hecha Tomoyo gracias por tus reviews de verdad te lo agradezco de todo corazón espero verte en el próximo capitulo sip? Bueno me despido ah y también te mando mucho saludos nn.

**Luna310: **Hola, primero que nada gracias por las felicitaciones te lo agradezco, y pues de la actitud de Sakura y Shaoran creo que un cambio no le hace mal a nadie no crees? y bueno espero verte en el siguiente capi gracias por tu review.

Bueno los dejo espero no me quieran matar por esto y pues no se pierdan el próximo capitulo el cual es dedicado especialmente a Tomoyo

Por ultimo plis dejen reviews (bueno si quieren)

Se despide de ustedes

Saku-696

Adiosin cuídense nos vemos el próximo sabadito nn


	7. Please don't go, stay here with me

Hola como están? Espero que muy bien saben que les mando muchos saludos y agradecimientos a todos lo que hayan leído mi fic, a los que me dejan reviews y a los que lo leen aunque no me dejen un review les mando muchos saluditos y ahora sin mas que decir, vamos al fic.

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

' ' Estoy pensando

_Letras cursivas_ Recuerdos

----- "Please don't go, stay here… with me"

Deseo tanto regresar a donde el se encuentra, pero con que cara lo miraría no tengo el valor para hacerlo. No tengo idea del porque le hice esto, del porque estoy a punto de abandonarlo en esta ciudad, donde le dejo el camino libre a Sakura, para que lo manipule y le haga sentir que yo no soy la mujer para el, y claro esta muy en lo correcto porque es verdad yo no merezco que el este a mi lado, el ha luchado por tanto que merece a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que le ame y talvez Sakura sea esa persona que lo haga feliz.

He caminado sin rumbo, debería estar ya en el aeropuerto, y sin embargo aun sigo aquí. No me he ido, porque en primera no hay razón, Eriol y yo podríamos ser felices cuando quisiéramos, pero mi arrogancia y celos no lo permitirían porque aun sabiendo que el me ama a mi y solo a mi, eso por lo que me he dado cuenta no me es suficiente, quisiera poder viajar con el lejos a un lugar donde solo nosotros existiéramos, y pudiéramos amarnos cada día que pasa, lamentablemente aun así estoy segura de que ella no nos dejaría vivir en paz. Conozco a Sakura como la palma de mi mano y se que jamás nos dejaría por la paz, ella lucha por lo que quiere, y hasta que no lo consigue no deja de luchar.

Sin darme cuenta he llegado a la casa de Sakura, no pienso reclamarle ni mucho menos simplemente me despediré de ella, talvez muy en el fondo quiero decirle la verdad, pero yo no soy así jamás me atrevería a decirle lo que en verdad me hace sentir cuando la veo cerca de Eriol, y también que es la culpable de que yo me marche en este instante, ya he tocado la puerta escucho a alguien acercándose, curiosamente es ella la que me ha abierto.

"Tomoyo? Que sorpresa pasa por favor" – su hipocresía me hacia hervir la sangre, como podía después de todo lo que nos ha hecho a mi y a Eriol, tratarnos como si nada.

"No es necesario Sakura, de hecho solo vine a despedirme…"

"Despedirte?" – note el nervio en su voz, talvez porque piensa que viajare con Eriol – "que acaso te vas de viaje?"

"Así es, solo pase para despedirme"

"Pero pasa, aunque sea un momento"

"Sakura no creo que sea buena idea"

"por favor, solo un momento" – sonreí irónicamente era increíble hasta que grado se degradaba solo para que yo terminara diciéndole que me iba sola, sin Eriol, y que podía seguir con su juego de querer que el le correspondiera su amor, aun así me adentre a la casa con ella. Nos dirigimos hacia la sala, como siempre su casa estaba sola, hacia desde ya mucho tiempo que ni su hermano ni su padre vivían con ella, en el caso de su padre era por el trabajo, y por parte de su hermano era la escuela ambos siempre muy ocupados, eran contadas las veces que venían a visitar a Sakura, el único que siempre se encontraba en su casa era Kero un pequeño perrito que le habíamos regalado Eriol y yo a Sakura para que no se sintiera sola. – "así que te vas?"

"si, creo que algún tiempo lejos de Tomoeda me harían muy bien"

"Te vas con Eriol?"

"No, el se queda aquí, ni siquiera sabe a donde me voy ya que no quiero que se entere porque talvez no regrese jamás" – la mire, estaba muy feliz lo podía notar a kilómetros, sus ojos le brillaban mas que nunca, sabia que había ganado una batalla mas no la guerra – "No te ilusiones tanto…" – ahora me miraba confusa – "me voy solo porque se que contigo tengo todo que perder, pero escucha bien lo que digo, si de alguna u otra manera me llego a enterar que no has complacido a Eriol como el desea yo misma me encargare de que sufras hasta que supliques tu perdón me has entendido?"

"Acaso me estas amenazando Tomoyo?"

"Tómalo como quieras yo solo te lo advierto, no lastimes a Eriol porque te las veras conmigo y creme no creo que quieras que eso suceda o si?"

"No tienes porque preocuparte, veras que dentro de poco no podrá ni siquiera estar un día sin mi" – su ego me hacia sentir vulnerable y con un deseo de golpearle sin embargo no lo hice no estaba de humor para eso además no quería llegar a tanto – "por cierto, que es lo que te sucedió en la mejilla pareciera que te dieron un golpe"

"Ah no es nada es solo un accidente que tuve ya sabes como a veces suelo ser algo distraída" – forcé una sonrisa, la verdad es que odiaba la hipocresía pero si Sakura era así porque yo no?

Me levante era ya hora de irme no quería estar mas tiempo ahí además después de todo ya había perdido mi vuelo a Inglaterra pero aun así podía tener un lugar reservado a toda hora y en todo momento. Aparte de todo aun me faltaba visitar a alguien más. Sakura se levanto al mismo tiempo que yo, se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo.

"Gracias, gracias por dejarme el camino libre con eriol no sabes como te lo agradezco espero poder sacarte de su mente" – tenia ganas de ahorcarla, la sangre me hervía a mil por hora, la solté sabia que si estaba tan solo un minuto mas ahí algo malo iba a suceder así que decidí evitarlo. – "No te preocupes yo lo cuidare muy bien"

"debo irme, talvez un día nos volvamos a encontrar" – sonreí con poco animo di vuelta y salí de su casa.

Me aleje lo mas pronto posible, ya no contenía mi ira sin embargo no me atreví mas que a amenazarla, choque con alguien a pocos metros de la casa de Sakura, fue tan duro el impacto que caí al suelo.

"Estas bien?" – la ironía volvió a mi, podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier lado no importara que el ruido fuese extremo siempre le reconocía la voz.

"Estoy bien, gracias Lee…" – Me ayudo a levantarme, era un alivio que aun no perdiera sus modales, lo mire a la cara y lo primero que note fue un pequeño parche en la nariz como era de suponerse, lo tenia por el golpe que le había dado eriol, no me impresiono, ya me había enterado hace algún par de horas.

"_Los del bar me llamaron y me contaron con lujo de detalle tus actos dijeron que le rompiste la nariz a Lee…"_

Era gracioso por el lado donde lo viera siempre me atormentaban mis recuerdo talvez era porque Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran eran las personas mas importantes en toda mi vida y pues por el lado donde lo viera siempre me hacían recordar…

"Te vas de viaje" – pregunto lee

"Ah si… como lo sabes?"

"Tu maleta te delata, y ahora que? vas a huir?"

"Claro que no, no tengo nada de que huir"

"Si tu lo dices"

"Gracias por el sarcasmo" – el me sonrió, de pronto sentí algo muy gracioso en el pecho, talvez porque nunca había visto sonreír a Lee de esa forma y menos a mi.

"Entonces, de que estas huyendo?"

"Debo imaginar que sabes de que estoy huyendo, no?"

"Tengo una idea mas no estoy seguro de que quieras escucharla"

"Claro que si porque no?"

"Bueno, pero no digas que no te lo advertí eh, creo que huyes de mi, ya confiesa que esta enamorada de mi" – solté una risa, que salio desde el fondo de mi corazón, desde hacia un rato que nadie me hacia reír de esa forma y el con una simple broma lo había logrado.

"Claro si tu como no" – ahora era yo la sarcástica - "la verdad serias el ultimo, del cual yo me enamoraría"

"Pero porque? Dicen que soy muy atractivo"

"Claro y mas con un parche en la nariz" – volví a reír ahora mas entusiasmada

"Oye, eres muy tramposa, además nadie se fija en eso, aparte casi no se nota"

"Aja, visto desde un helicóptero y con los ojos vendados claro que no se nota" – no se porque lo trataba así como si de verdad tuviera mucha confianza como para bromear de esa forma con el, volvía mirarlo esta vez su semblante era serio, me tomo el rostro con sus manos y acaricio levemente mi mejilla, en donde me había dado el golpe, pude sentir que un pequeño sonrojo apareció en mi rostro.

"Perdona, por el golpe creo que no medí mi furia y me salí de control, de veras lo siento" – podía ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de que Sakura tenia razón, podías leer los sentimientos de Lee por muy cruel que fuera, en el fondo era como todos, débil e indefenso…

"Esta bien, es solo un golpe, no tienes por que disculparte yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo" – tome mi maleta, ya era hora de irme, el era a la ultima persona que pensaba visitar, aunque me encontró primero que yo a el. – "Debo irme, que bueno que pude verte antes de que me fuera"

"No te vayas, quédate aquí… conmigo, se muy bien que te vas por Sakura pero eso no es justo para Eriol, se que cuando ella pierda el interés por Eriol volverá a mi, estoy casi seguro de que así será, por eso quiero que te quedes, para cuando eso pase tu puedas ser feliz al igual que yo espero serlo" – le mire, por un momento creí que había escuchado mal, o que estaba bromeando pero no fue así, en verdad lo estaba diciendo enserio.

"Gracias, pero no puedo hacerlo, no quisiera que Eriol o Sakura supieran que estoy aquí"

"No lo sabrán yo me encargare de eso, por favor no te vayas, si?" – tenia que ver los pros y contras del asunto mas sin embargo, no se porque me hacia tanto del rogar si lo que mas deseaba era saber de Eriol y estaba segura de que Shaoran me iba a ayudar.

Termine aceptando la propuesta de Lee, me dio asilo en su casa hasta que fuera necesario, o me sintiera segura de volver a mi vida con Eriol…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola como están? Espero que muy bien por fin he acabado otro capitulo, ahora aclarare algunas cosas primero que nada Tomoyo se iba de viaje a Inglaterra, supongo que saben el porque, pues es porque Eriol es originario de ahí y pues para no olvidarlo del todo se iba a ir a ese lugar. Bueno ahora lo siguiente es que Tomoyo se va a quedar a vivir en la casa de Shaoran y pues cosas muy interesantes van a pasar ahí dentro no se las pierdan.

Bueno ahora vamos a contestar reviews, gracias a:

**ShAd3s.Darkness:** Hola! Me alegra verte por aquí que bueno nn, disculpa que haya complicado las cosas en el capitulo anterior pero creeme que algo de bueno tiene, por otro lado ahora si que Eriol se tiene que apurar porque va a estar muy vigilado por Tomoyo, no te desesperes en uno que otro capitulo mas, le saldrá lo hombre a este chico. Gracias por tu review, Yo también te mando saludos!

**Kerube-Chan:** Gracias por tu review es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí, eso si tómalo con calmita lo de Sakura porque ahora si va a haber mucho de ella y Eriol, Por otro lado pues tengo mas o menos la idea de cómo hacer que Eriol evite a Sakura, mas no creo que llegue a ignorarla, ya sabe como es Eriol, tan gentil que no puede ignorar a nadie, pero no te preocupes haré mi mayor esfuercito para arreglar esto, gracias por tu apoyo.

**Aoko-chan:** Hola que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí, que bueno que te este gustando la historia, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionarlos. Espero verte de nuevo en el próximo capitulo para saber tu opinión

**LMUndine:** hola que bueno que me avisaste que no puedes enviarme correos no te preocupes yo me encargo de que este capitulo llegue a tu bandeja de entrada, mas espero pronto puedas volver a entrar y verte aquí otra vez sip?

Plis déjenme un review (bueno si quieren)

Se despide de ustedes

Saku-696

Cuídense nos vemos el próximo capi

Adiosin!


	8. Durmiendo con la luna

Hola como están? si lo se no actualice el sábado pero no se preocupen los voy a recompensar con dos capítulos seguidos y aparte voy a volver a actualizar el sábado, disculpen por lo de este sábado pero ya saben los problemas están hasta las nubes y ahora si que no tuve tiempo siquiera para respirar: bueno sin mas que decir, una sincera disculpa a todos y ahora si vamos al capi:

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

' ' Estoy pensando

_Letras cursivas_ Recuerdos

**Letras negritas** La letra de la canción (canción: durmiendo con la luna Artista: Elefante)

----- "Durmiendo con la Luna" -----

Fui abriendo mis ojos poco a poco, aun podía sentirme con un poco de nostalgia, ayer había sido la peor noche de toda mi vida me siento con ganas de morir también con matar a todo el mundo mas se que eso no podría hacerme feliz, quisiera dormir y no despertar jamás, mas no se tengo una extraña sensación, siento que si me levanto y salgo a caminar un poco puedo llegar a encontrarte, es gracioso aun te siento cerca de mi.

**Aquí estoy, entre el amor y el olvido **

**Entre recuerdos y el frió entre el silencio y tu voz**

Mis recuerdos no dejan de atormentarme, rió con más nostalgia que antes al recordar tu adiós, si tan solo pudiera cambiar el pasado hubiera deseado no conocer a ninguno de los tres, y mucho mas a Sakura, ya que de no haber sido por ella yo no estaría aquí, ni en estas condiciones…

**Aquí estoy viendo pasar los segundos**

**Viendo pasar los minutos viendo pasar el amor**

Es tan extraño, los minutos pueden pasar tan lento cuando no estas a mi lado, si alguien pudiera decirme en donde estas, donde poder encontrarte, estoy seguro que no lo pensaría y te iría a buscar. Por favor Tomoyo dime en que lugar puedo encontrarte por mas que intento no logro olvidarte todo me habla de ti, mas no es que me queje al contrario me encanta pensarte mas de que me sirve si no estas para apreciarte aun mas.

**Aquí estoy con la sonrisa fingida que me dejo tu partida**

**Como un verano sin sol**

Me levanto cansado adolorido, mas del corazón que de todo el cuerpo, de pronto el teléfono suena, me sobresalto al escucharlo por primera vez y como si no fuera tan inteligente como para adivinar que será Sakura la que me llame, contesto sin ánimo

"Bueno, habla eriol"

"…"

"Bueno? Quien habla?"

"…"... clic… tin… tin… tin… (Es el sonido cuando cuelga, si lo se que poco original no? XD)

Eso me estremeció mas tenia la seguridad de que era Tomoyo no se porque. Demonios ya no? Deja de pensar en ella no ves que solo te angustias entre mas piensas que no esta junto a ti, mas sin en cambio lo haces porque la amas y darías todo por ella, sin embargo de que te sirve decírtelo si la persona a quien se lo tienes que decir ya se ha ido...

**Aquí estoy sin la mitad de mi vida**

**Un callejón sin salida viendo la vida pasar**

**Aquí estoy enredado con la duda durmiéndome con la luna**

**Despertando con el sol**

El teléfono esta volviendo a sonar estoy seguro de que es Tomoyo, por favor que será ella me conformo con saber que esta bien, eso por lo menos me tranquilizaría un poco

"Tomoyo?"

"Nop, creo que te equivocaste amor"

"ah, Sakura, perdón creí que eras..."

"Tomoyo? sobre todo, se nota que aun piensas en lo de ayer, con eso de que te dejo, yo creo que no te amaba como decía"

"Sakura, de verdad no quisiera hablar de eso" – perdí la noción de lo que me dijo hasta que de pronto me di cuenta que... – "Oye como es que sabes lo de tomoyo y yo?"

"Ah eso, mmmm tomoyo vino a verme anoche me dijo que se iba y también que te cuidara muy bien" – de nuevo su tono seductivo, era tan poco inusual, que hasta por teléfono se me insinuaba, - "pero bueno cambiemos de tema, estas muy ocupado como para salir con tu nueva novia"

"Sakura ya te lo dije yo no..."

"Bueno te espero en el parque pingüino dentro de una hora y media adiós, Te amo" clic... tin... tin... tin...

Volvió a hacerse de oídos sordos, ahora que lo pienso ya van dos veces que me cuelgan, mas sin embargo que le vamos a hacer, creo que salir con Sakura talvez podría despejarme un poco de mi nostalgia y talvez, solo talvez, Sakura podría llenar aquel hueco que Tomoyo había dejado en mi...

**Sin la mitad de mi vida un callejón sin salida**

**Viendo la vida pasar aquí estoy, curándome las heridas**

**Durmiéndome con la luna despertando con el sol,**

**Aquí estoy...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Plis dejen review (bueno si quieren)

Antes de que continúen voy a responder sus reviews:

Gracias a:

**LMUndine:** jijiji hola si lo se que hay algo muy extraño con respecto a Tomoyo y Shaoran pero necesitaba una pareja aparte de la de Sakura y Eriol, y pues como no quería un personaje nuevo se me ocurrió que pues Shaoran y Tomoyo harían una pareja inesperada bueno te pido una disculpa por no habértelo mandado antes pero tuve unos problemillas pero aquí esta espero te gusten los dos

**ShAd3s.Darkness:** hola que bueno es verte aquí disculpa por no actualizar pronto espero que continúes aquí en verdad me agradaría mucho eso, por otra parte tengo pensado algunas cosas que me gustaría que pasaran entre Tomoyo y Shaoran, mas si deseas que pase algo en especial no dudes en avisarme sip? nn

**Kerube-Chan:** Hola, como estas? Espero bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por no actualizar, por otro lado no creo que les cueste mucho trabaja a Sakura y Eriol evitar a Tomoyo ya que ellos no saben que ella un sigue ahí y pues no te enojes por lo de Shaoran es solo una prueba de lo que la gente hace muchas veces solo por amor, bueno espero verte en el próximo capi nos vemos.

**Shiko-chan:** Hola que bueno que decidiste dejarme un review te lo agradezco mucho y pues es agradable que te este gustando mi historia en verdad estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo para no decepcionarlos, y pues la actitud de Shaoran no es que sea tanto es solo que a veces por amor se pierda hasta la gordura mas espero que esto no te decepcione y pueda verte aquí mas seguido nn

**The Wings Of Sakura** hola saku-neko (puedo llamarte así verdad) me alegra mucho verte aquí de verdad no sabes cuanto es agradable espero que te este gustando mi historia lo se la actitud de Sakura y Shaoran es algo muy raro cierto? Mas creo que es algo poco inusual que hace que el fic sea mucho mas emocionante jijiji yo solita me doy alas para ilusionarme o espero verte pronto y no te preocupes por lo que dicen de Shaoran ya que yo pienso lo mismo que tu, el solo lo hace por amor en eso estas muy en lo correcto plis no te aflijas porfis espero verte en otro de mis capis gracias por tu apoyo y recuerda que yo también te apoyo a ti sip

Se despide tu amiga saku-chan

Bueno sin mas que decir continúen leyendo y si lo desean pueden dejarme un review en cada capi o solo uno que englobe a los dos no hay problema nn


	9. Sueño o Realidad

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

' ' Estoy pensando

_Letras cursivas_ Recuerdos

----- "Sueño o Realidad" -----

Wow esta casa es tan grande que necesitaría toda una semana para limpiarla jijiji creo que estoy exagerando mejor me doy un baño talvez así pueda dejar de pensar en Eriol por lo menos un minuto, mmmm? Parece que alguien esta tocando mi puerta

"Si?"

"Daidouji, puedo pasar?" – abrí la puerta y me asome por ella sin darme cuenta que el rostro de Lee estaba justo frente al mío lo que hizo que estuviéramos muy cerca el uno al otro los dos nos sonrojamos al mismo tiempo – "Lo siento" – se disculpo como siempre lo hacia cuando nos encontrábamos en una escena parecida

"Esta bien, no tienes porque disculparte" – abrí mas la puerta para que el pudiera entrar, me senté en la cama mientras el se sentó junto a mi pero en una silla, me miro fijamente, de pronto comencé a sentirme nerviosa – "Sucede algo?"

"No"

"Entonces porque me miras tan extraño"

"Te molesta?"

"No, solo quería saber el porque lo hacías"

"Quería admirar tu belleza, solo eso"

"Creo que no entiendo?"

"Talvez esto te haga entender mejor" – se acerco a mi tanto que pensé en abofetearlo mas no había notado que me estaba sujetando de las manos creo que supo de mis intenciones mas todo el mundo desapareció al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los míos, su acto hizo que me relajara...

Me levante de golpe estaba hasta sudando coloque una de mis manos en mi frente, solo había sido un sueño, sueño el cual siempre se repetía desde la primera vez que dormí en esta casa.

Aun era de noche lo note al mirar hacia la ventana que estaba justo a mi lado derecho, me levante por completo de la cama sentí un mareo y entonces todo se volvió negro de un momento a otro comencé a soñar de nuevo...

Era un lugar diferente ahora un paisaje perfecto, como una pintura realizada por alguien talvez enamorado o solo con deseo de apartarse un momento de la realidad y soñar con un paisaje tan hermoso y divido como en el que me encontraba. Y entonces comenzó como pesadilla, apareció como por arte de magia, ahí estaba Lee me propuse maldecir pero cuando trate de hablar, mi boca no emitió sonido alguno, se acerco mas a mi, con una sonrisa en el rostro y muy decididamente se acerco, me beso y volví a despertar...

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos amatista emití un gemido de dolor, y pude apreciar muy detenidamente que me encontraba de nuevo acostada en la cama, gire un poco mi cuello y me di cuenta que se encontraba junto a mi, con la vista fijamente en mi, solo que su mirada tenia tanta ternura que no sentí nervio al contrario me sentí muy a gusto de que me mirara así.

"por fin despertaste, como te sientes?"

"no lo se, como me veo?"

"bueno, aun conservas la belleza..."

"ah entonces estoy bien" – me sonrió yo le devolví la sonrisa – "que fue lo que paso?" – le pregunte, de verdad no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado

"no lo se, cuando amaneció vine a buscarte para que desayunáramos y te encontré en el suelo, parecía que te avías desmayado o algo parecido, acaso no recuerdas que te sucedió?"

"solo recuerdo que me desmaye después de algunos sueños que tuve en la madrugada, pero no te preocupes ya me siento mejor, creo que solo es cansancio por lo que hice ayer"

"ah ya veo, bueno porque no te cambias y bajas, mientras yo preparo el desayuno"

"esta bien" – lo mire salir de la habitación me levante de la cama y camine hacia el baño.

El agua tibia me caía bien en la mañana, por alguna razón me relajaba, salí con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y busque una ropa cómoda, ya que de igual forma no me sentía con seguridad de salir de la casa.

Baje hacia donde estaba el comedor, pude notar que ya estaba la mesa puesta pero Lee no se encontraba ahí, así que supuse que aun se encontraba en la cocina así que me dirigí hacia allá. Entre silenciosamente para que no me escuchara el se encontraba de espaldas así que me senté en una silla cerca de ahí, el giro y me vio saltando del susto al verme.

"me asustaste" – me dijo agachándose para levantar lo que había tirado

"ese era el plan" – dije en tono burlón y me acerqué para ayudarle a levantar las cosas, sin que lo hubiéramos imaginado nuestras manos rozaron el se sonrojo al igual que yo, me levante nerviosa, había sido mi culpa que tuviéramos ese rosee – "lo siento" – me disculpe di la vuelta para salir de la cocina, pero el me tomo del brazo me jalo hasta el, me miro fijamente a los ojos y acerco su rostro, no pude evitarlo y nos besamos.

Ahora ya no sabía si lo que sucedía era un sueño o la realidad...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Como están lo siento por lo del sábado pero pues ya saben no, ya me disculpe en el capi anterior pero bueno espero les hayan gustado estos dos capi y pues es una recompensa pa que me perdonen bueno nos vemos

Plis dejen reviews (bueno si quieren)

Se despide de ustedes

Saku-696

Adiosin!


	10. Pasado que mata, Presente que sana

Hola como están? Espero que todos estén bien, bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo capi, y claro como siempre hay que hacer aclaraciones se que muchos se preguntaran el porque Shaoran no ha ido con Sakura y le ha dicho hasta de lo peor por enamorarse de Eriol pero bueno me he tomado la libertad de hacer un capitulo donde ese pequeño detalle se revela y claro como es de suponerse el que va a narrar es Shaoran.

Bueno este capitulo va dedicado a esa persona que me pregunto si Shaoran había dejado ir a Sakura? Bueno espero te guste este capitulo **ShAd3s.Darkness**, ojala y se aclare tu duda.

Bueno ahora si vamos al fic

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

' ' Estoy pensando

_Letras cursivas_ Recuerdos

----- "Pasado que mata, Presente que sana" -----

No puedo comprender lo que esta pasando ahora. Tengo a Daidouji en mis brazos sosteniéndola como si fuera a escaparse y aparte de todo la estoy besando, no me arrepiento, claro que no simplemente no se que me ocurre cuando estoy con ella siento que no estoy solo, que Sakura no me ha dejado y que puedo visitarla en cualquier instante sin tener que discutir siempre por lo mismo, Hiragizawa Eriol...

Me separo de ella y me observa confundida yo no hago mas que sonreír y dedicarle una mirada tierna, mirada la cual nunca a nadie le había proporcionado, se ve nerviosa y se sonroja al instante, una vez mas vuelvo a besar sus labios sin pena alguna, ella me ha nos ha separado, rompiendo nuestro beso. La miro por un instante, ella da media vuelta y comienza a caminar lejos de mí, rápidamente la tomo del brazo, con cuidado de no lastimarla, se detiene mas no voltea.

"Te sucede algo?" – mi pregunta me hizo dudar hasta de mi mismo, como si de verdad no supiera la respuesta de eso, claro que le estaba pasando algo, y si suponía bien le pasaba lo mismo que a mi.

No se sentía segura de lo que habíamos hecho ya que era lo mismo que Sakura y Hiragizawa nos hacían a nosotros, mas sin embargo era igual de diferente porque aunque ello estuvieran juntos el sentimiento no era mutuo. Pero el de Daidouji y yo si, o eso quiero creer.

"Lee?" – por fin ella había roto el silencio

"Dime, que sucede?"

"Que fue exactamente lo que paso entre tu y Sakura cuando te enteraste que ella estaba enamorada de Eriol?"

"Ella no esta enamorada de el, simplemente es una venganza..."

"Venganza" de que?"

Di un largo y profundo respiro, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie pero no se porque sentía la necesidad de decírselo a Daidouji, talvez era porque sabia desde un principio que era culpa mi que Sakura y Hiragizawa estuvieran juntos, y todo por la mal interpretación de ella ante mis actos.

"Escucha, será mejor que tomes asiento hay algo muy importante que necesito decirte" – me miro extrañada pero aun así obedeció, salimos de la cocina hasta la sala y se sentó en el sofá yo hice lo mismo sentándome en otro que se encontraba frente a ella – "Hace algún tiempo salí de viaje a mi tierra natal, Hong Kong" – comencé diciendo en verdad no estaba seguro de decírselo mas ya no había nada que hacer ya estábamos ahí, no podía retractarme, no ahora – "Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con que me fuera, mas no hice caso, discutimos como nunca lo habíamos hecho y termine yéndome, cuando llegue a mi destino, era cuestión de tiempo para que regresara mas no quería hacerlo, estaba tan disgustado con Sakura que no quería volver nunca mas a Tomoeda, mas un día sin que yo me lo esperara Sakura viajo hasta donde yo me encontraba, buscándome, hasta que por fin me encontró..."

"_escúchame no estoy de acuerdo, si hacemos eso la empresa se puede ir abajo y luego vienen los problemas para Lee Corporations"_

"_pero Xiao Lang sabes que es lo mejor además siempre logramos solucionar los problemas" – decía una chica hermosa y joven, con un traje chino poco inusual y muy atrevido, unas zapatillas que combinaban a la perfección con su vestuario, su tez clara su cuerpo bien delineado su cabello largo y lacio lo traía sujeto en dos coletas, lo que mas resaltaba de sus rostro eran sus bellos ojos carmesí._

"_no, no, y no Mei ya te lo dije no estoy de acuerdo y punto"_

"_ash eres un testarudo"_

"_oye! No lo soy simplemente no me parece tu sugerencia solo es eso"_

"_Esta bien, mmmm Xiao Lang, ya le dijiste a tía Yelan lo de Ying Fa? O es que ya cambiaste de actitud?" – la chica se acerco lentamente a el con un tono seductor y muy decidido lo abrazo del cuello el se helo al instante se sonrojo un poco, la chica lo acerco hacia ella y le beso lentamente en los labios, siempre había anhelado con hacer eso, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo se había enamorado sin querer de su propio primo, y aunque intento no hacer caso el amor que sentía por el la venció._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe, la ojiverde vio lo que su prometido estaba haciendo, unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas ante la impresión, el empujo a su prima y rompió el beso miro hacia donde se encontraba la ojiverde_

""_Sakura, no es lo que piensas" – dijo, ella no realizo movimiento alguno, entonces el se acerco para abrazarla_

"_no me toques" – le dijo mas en suplica que en enojo, no estaba molesta simplemente había entrado en shock se desmayo el alcanzo a tomarla en brazos..._

"cuando Sakura despertó me dijo que no recordaba lo que había sucedido, yo la engañe y le dije que se había desmayado por la impresión de verme, pero mientras estaba desmayada susurro unas palabras" – estaba aun mas nervioso en algún punto de mi relato me había levantado y ahora tenia entre mis manos una especie de copa con un liquido embriagante para ser mas exactos "brandi"

"cuales fueron sus palabras?" – Me miro por un instante – "Lee?"

"**Venganza**, esas eran sus palabras, espero equivocarme pero siento que muy en el fondo Sakura aun recuerda lo que paso entre Meilin y yo, así mismo muy inconscientemente trata de darme celos con Eriol, y aunque trate de no tomarle importancia, mas celos me dan por eso es que decidí alejarme de Sakura y esperar a que se canse de Hiragizawa, porque muy en el fondo esto es lo que me merezco" – alce mi mirada hacia ella, no me veía con odio o rencor, su mirada no había cambiado en absoluto, iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí – "después de que me entere que quería algo serio con Eriol, yo no me opuse la deje ir sin mas remedio creo que debí haberle dicho la verdad pero hay algo en todo esto que me hace dudar"

"Y que es?"

"Que creo que me estoy enamorando de ti..." – pude notar su impresión al instante, se sonrojo y desvió su mirada de la mía

"yo... no se que decir..."

"no te pido respuesta, bueno no aun, solo quería que lo supieras, lo pensaras, y talvez en un futuro pudieras darme una oportunidad" – me levante y camine hasta donde estaban las escaleras – "bueno... voy a estar arriba si es que deseas algo, ah es verdad antes de que lo olvide... quisiera que me llamaras Shaoran..." – Salí de la habitación dejándola sola subí y entre a mi recamara me recosté en la cama.

Serré mis ojos y pude sentir una sensación rara en mis labios, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba Daidouji sentada en la orilla de mi cama besándome, nos separamos al momento en que sentimos que el aire nos hacia falta.

"Tu puedes llamarme Tomoyo, Shaoran..." – la abrase y volví a besarla.

Siento que ahora que la tengo cerca, el pasado ya no me mata, y con ella aquí en el presente me sana...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Por fin he acabado este capi y pues espero me dejen un review ojala y les haya gustado y pues puedan aclarar el porque Shaoran no le da quejas a Sakura

Bueno vamos con los review gracias a:

**Kerube-Chan:** hola me alegra que estés bien, yo también lo estoy gracias, bueno cambiando de tema que bueno que te gustaron los ultimos dos capis y pues tienes razón Sakura aun se hace de oídos sordo aunque Eriol se explica muy bien lo sigue haciendo y pues ahora si Tomoyo y Shaoran tuvieron mucho momentos. Nos vemos espero te haya gustado esque capi BYE

**ShAd3s.Darkness:** hola! Como estas? espero que bien, gracias primero que nada por perdonarme lo del sábado y pues como puedes ver aquí esta la actualización nn. Bueno con respecto al fic no te preocupes por los mareo de Tomoyo son normales no esta embarazada ni mucho menos, talvez haya una atracción entre Tomoyo y Shaoran pero eso se aclara mas adelante, por otro lado espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado lo hice para poder contestar tu pregunta que me dejaste en el review pasado y pues aquí esta el capi si es que tienes otra duda no dudes en avisarme sip?

**The Wings Of Sakura:** Hola! Saku-neko que bueno es verte aquí otra ves primero que nada que bueno que te esta gustando la historia y gracias por los dos reviews que me dejaste y todo el apoyo que me estas dando, ya sabes que yo también te apoyo, espero verte de nuevo, gracias por los animos y por el consejo que me diste tienes mucha razón es mejor llevar las cosas con calma muchas gracias por todo nn

Te mando muchos saludos

Tú amiga saku-chan

Bueno me despido gracias a todos por sus reviews nos vemos el próximo sábado

Plis dejen reviews (bueno si quieren)

Se despide de ustedes

Saku-696

adiosin


	11. Encuentro part I

Hola! Como están? Espero muy bien que les pareció el capi anterior fue interesante no? Bueno primero que nada se que muchos creen que este capitulo se esta yendo mucho con lo de TomoyoxShaoran y SakuraxEriol mas no es así este fic es de TomoyoXEriol no pienso cambiar de opinión y pues bueno ya aclarado el asunto vamos al fic

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

' ' Estoy pensando

_Letras cursivas_ Recuerdos

----- "Encuentro part. I" -----

Todo estaba tan callado, la calma se podía percibir al instante, un chico de descendencia china esta acostado en su cama, al parecer muy cómoda, de color verde. Le encantaba ese color, demasiado, que la habitación era del mismo color, comenzó a moverse y hacer muecas, el solo le avía despertado de improviso, abrió lentamente sus ojos, y muy perezoso se levanto. Su vestimenta era completamente un caos una camisa blanca y unos bóxers era lo único que lo cubría, si cualquiera lo viera se le aventaría encima sin pensarlo dos veces. Se dirigió con paso normal hacia el baño, entro se lavo la cara al igual que sus dientes, salio de esa habitación, se vistió decente y cómodamente, trato de arreglar su rebelde cabello lo mejor posible, y salio de su habitación.

(Narración: Shaoran) Ya afuera de mi habitación me acerco donde descansa una bella doncella, me dirijo a la puerta y doy tres golpes, mas no escucho el 'pase' salir de la boca de mi dulce doncella, así que entro sigilosamente, es ahí cuando la miro descansar en su lecho o cama como así decirlo me acerco aun mas, hasta estar frente a ella, me agacho observo su hermoso rostro acaricio levemente su mejilla y deposito un beso en sus dulces labios...

"Despierta, bella durmiente" – ella sonríe al escucharme mas no abre sus ojos – "vamos no seas perezosa y levántate" – gime como para decir que no tiene ganas de hacerlo

"porque debo levantarme? Acaso ya ha salido el sol?"

"¬¬' claro que si, si no fueras tan perezosita te abrías dado cuenta" – abrió sus ojos amatista que me miraron enseguida, estaba cerca de su rostro así que al mirarme se sonrojo igual que yo – "creo que se esta haciendo costumbre encontrarnos siempre en esta posición"

"Que hora es" – pregunta como haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario

"Temprano" – respondo

"Que tan temprano"

"tanto como para ya no estar en la cama" – la miro levantarse de su cama, pude notar a simple vista que usaba solo un fondo blanco el cual le llevaba mas arriba de la rodilla, pero muchísimo mas, y con un escote provocador. Sentí mi sangre hervir mas me controle. – "vistote, saldremos en un rato"

"a donde?" – sonreí al escuchar su pregunta

"es un sorpresa" – dije aun con mi sonrisa ella sonrió de igual forma, me di vuelta y salí de la habitación.

Espero sentado en el sofá, Tomoyo a veces tarda, cuando la veo bajar me quedo petrificado pero de lo hermosa que se ve, usa un lindo vestido que le hacia ver muy primaveral una diadema en su cabello unas zapatillas no muy altas, todo de color blanco.

"Te ves hermosa" – le dije sin pensar ella se sonrojo

"ah gracias Shaoran" – siento un palpitar en mi pecho, al igual muy feliz al escucharle decir mi nombre

"No hay de que, Tomoyo"

Nos miramos por un momento ya habían pasado vario días desde que empezamos nuestro... como decirlo, 'romance' y aun nos sonrojábamos cada vez que nos mirábamos, salimos a desayunar la lleve a un lugar muy elegante y pasamos toda la tarde afuera, al caer la noche volvimos a la casa mas le dije que se cambiara y se pusiera algo mas cómodo, lo hizo ahora usaba unos jeans azules unos zapatos y una blusa negra así como una chamarra azul de mezclilla.

Nos dirigimos a un antro muy familiar para mi, me hizo recordar las veces que venia con Sakura, mas quise dejarlo muy aparte, entramos y había un buen ambiente esa noche.

"Te gusta, te estas divirtiendo?" – le pregunte

"Si, tiene ambiente muy agradable y contigo todo es divertido" – me sonrió y giro su rostro hacia la pista de baile yo también lo hice.

"Quieres bailar?" – la invite ofreciéndole mi mano, ella me miro sonrió de nuevo y acepto mi propuesta, bailamos hasta no poder mas, así que nos dirigimos hacia la barra donde tomamos asiento y una bebida que nos refrescara. – "Permíteme un momento" – ella asintió, me levanta y dirigí al baño.

Estaba lavando por ultimo mis manos cuando vía salir a Hiragizawa de uno de los baños, el me reconoció al instante, sentí de pronto una rabia y muchas ganas de golpearlo, supongo que el también ya que me miro de forma muy extraña. Paso de tras mío y salio del baño.

(Narración: Tomoyo) Vaya este lugar esta increíble, estoy casi segura de que eriol o Sakura jamás me encontrarían en este lugar. Que raro siento a alguien detrás de mí será Shaoran? Me voltee y... demonios no puede ser? O acaso es posible tanta coincidencia, es eriol, me mira y yo a el.

"Tomoyo..." – escucharlo decir mi nombre hizo que un millón de sensaciones recorrieran mi cuerpo, soltó sus bebidas y me abrazo con fuerza pero sin lastimarme – "No puedo creerlo... eres tu... de verdad eres tu" – me soltó, yo me levante y trate de huir subí unas escaleras sin saber a donde se dirigían era una parte que no había notado había muchas puertas, voltee hacia atrás y pude ver a eriol que un me seguía

"Déjame!" - le pedí al notarlo cerca, entre entonces a una de las puertas, pero mi desgracia fue tan mala al notar que se trataba de una recamara, al parecer este antro estaba lleno de muchas sorpresas, de pronto sentí que aventaban la puerta al hacerlo yo me quite entonces el entro a la habitación – "déjame, vete por favor, no quiero saber nada de ti, ni de Sakura"

"no lo haré" – estaba firme en su respuesta, lo podía notar. – "no te dejare ir, esta vez no" – lo mire con asombro, jamás lo había visto que estuviera tan seguro de lo que decía. Note que comenzó a acercarse a mi, yo retrocedí para alejarme, hasta que toque con pared – "ahora huyes de mi?" – me pregunto yo lo mire.

"No huyo de ti, simplemente no quiero que te me acerques" – tomo mis manos y me acorralo pegando su cuerpo al mío.

"Porque no quieres que este cerca?" – su pregunta me hizo estremecer, el tono en que la había mencionado me había dicho que estaba comenzando a enojarse.

"No hay respuesta para tu pregunta..."

"Entonces que es lo que sucede?"

"Nada, simplemente nada, solo quiero irme, eso es todo" – mi suplica no ayudo, eriol estaba acercando poco a poco su rostro al mio – "Eriol... por favor déjame... no lo hagas" – mas ya era tarde me beso con tanta fuerza que me lastimo al contacto, de pronto escuche la puerta abrirse de golpe, lo que provoco que el beso se rompiera

"Déjala!" – eriol obedeció lo que Shaoran le dijo, hasta ese momento me sentí segura, eriol me miro por ultima vez, hasta entonces pude notar en sus ojos, el sufrimiento que sentía al haberlo rechazado, mas sin decirme nada salio de la habitación. Entonces Shaoran se acerco a mi – "Tomoyo? estas bien?"

"Notaste... la forma en la que me miraba" - le dije sin contestar su pregunta. El negó con la cabeza – "Jamás lo había visto mirarme así" – Shaoran me tomo y ayudo a levantarme salimos del antro, con dirección a su casa en todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TT pobre eriol al fin encuentra a su amada y esta casi, casi se le hecho a correr, que mala me estoy volviendo con el fic pero bueno dicen que siempre acaban felices aunque quien sabe todo puede pasar no creen?

Bueno recuerden cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida

Ahora vamos a lo reviews, gracias a:

**ShAd3s.Darkness:** hola que bueno es verte aquí, me alegra escuchar que estas bien, yo también lo estoy gracias, que bueno que aclaraste tus dudas con el capi anterior eso me alegra nn y pues con respecto a tomoyo y Shaoran jijiji mejor descubramos hasta donde son capaces de llegar, espero verte hasta el final gracias por tu review nos vemos; Matta ne!

**Undine/** **LMUndine: **hola! Que bien que pudiste entrar me alegra te agradezco mucho por tu apoyo y disculpa que no este tu pareja favorita pero te aseguro que volverá pronto plis no te desanimes y espero verte aquí pronto nn see you!

**The Wings Of Sakura:** hola saku-neko que bueno es verte aquí eso me da mucha felicidad TT que bueno que te este gustando el fic y pues si tienes dudas con algo no dudes en preguntarme sip? se que es muy inesperado lo que pasa aquí pero siento que eso le da mucha intensidad al fic no crees? Bueno te agradezco mucho tu apoyo de verdad muchísimas gracias al igual que tus ánimos también gracias espero tu también actualices pronto

Se despide tu amiga saku-chan nn

**Kerube-Chan:** hola no te preocupes por la demora en dejarme un review, aunque es bueno sabes que sigues mi historia gracias nn, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior y poder aclarar tus dudas me alegra saber eso, tienes razón va a ser interesante ver la reacción de eriol y Sakura cuando vean a tomoyo y Shaoran y pues bueno nos vemos en el próximo bye.

**Azuka Kwo:** hola que gusto verte aquí que bueno que te este gustando mi historia te agradezco que hayas dejado un review y pues aquí esta la actualización espero que la disfrutes.

Bueno me despido y nos vemos el próximo sabadito

Plis dejen reviews (bueno si quieren verdad?)

Se despide de ustedes

Saku-696

Adiosin


	12. Antes de todo, siempre estas tu

Hola! Como están? Espero muy bien, yo? Estoy bien mas sin nada de inspiración más con todo mi esfuerzo he hecho este capi. No se desilusionen se que pronto se me va a pasar, y pues espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia les prometo que les recompensare todo el tiempo que me tarde y espero que sea poquito mas aquí esta un capi nuevo con mucho cariño para aquellos que siguen mi fic gracias mil gracias y pues ahora si vamos al fic...

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

_Letras cursivas_ Recuerdos y/o pensamientos

**Letra de la canción** (Artista: Ricardo Arjona, Canción: Duerme)

----- "Antes de todo, siempre estas tu..." -----

Recorrer las calles de Tomoeda es, algunas veces, relajante mas ahora no es el momento dos personas en un mismo auto unidas por una necesidad mas no porque lo desean, ambos lo saben, cuando se besan, se toman de las manos, se acercan el uno al otro, desean solo estar con el verdadero ser amado

_Eriol... _piensa la chica de hermosos ojos amatista, el es su ser querido con el que quisiera experimentar todo, estar con el siempre tanto en las buenas como en las malas, mas la vida los separo _talvez no sea el con quien yo deba estar, mas no quiero pensar en ello deseo tanto estar con el, escucharle decir mi nombre y cuanto me ama. Mas no es posible, ahora el se encuentra con alguien mas, y que mas daría yo por ser ese alguien..._ Más que se puede hacer cuando la gente nos ha arrebatado a lo que mas deseamos _una salida_ es lo que pide para detener su sufrimiento y que el sepa que en lo mas profundo _aun te amo_.

Todo se revelo al momento en que volvió a encontrarlo en el antro y al recordar su triste mirada que el reflejaba en su rostro, lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas finas y saladas lagrimas en honor a el. Aquel al que ella tiene en un pedestal lo admira, lo aprecia, lo necesita... de pronto siente una tibieza acariciar su mejilla cierra sus ojos tratando de disfrutar lo mas posible el cariño trasmitido con esa caricia. Y al no sentir nada, lagrimas comienzan a salir nuevamente, sin movimiento, ni ruido, comienza a sentir de nuevo la tibieza, ahora, rozarle sus labios, se vuelve mas excitante el beso, tanto que ella termina por arrebatárselo de su boca y como era de esperarse el corresponde su acto salvaje...

Al terminarse la satisfacción de tener sus labios unidos se miran el sonríe ella devuelve el gesto y como si nada hubiera pasado llegan a su destino. Ambos bajan del auto y entran a la casa ella sube directamente a su habitación el no hace mas que mirarla alejarse. _Será mejor dejarla sola_ su pensamiento como siempre estaba en lo correcto, salio de la casa y subió nuevamente a su auto, manejo en círculos por mucho tiempo frente a una casa, muy familiar para el, en ella se encontraba la mujer que mas amaba Sakura o como a el le gustaba llamarle _Ying Fa_... dudo unos minutos hasta que por fin se estaciono, bajo del auto y no muy convencido toco la puerta.

"Si?" – Se escucho decir antes de que una hermosa oji-verde abriera la puerta – "oh Shaoran, que sorpresa, pasa por favor" – se hizo a un lado.

"Gracias..." – le miro por unos momentos antes de entrar, talvez era su imaginación o no, pero siempre que la miraba sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca. Ella lo siguió pero antes de llegar a la sala, un juguetón perrito le salto, el chino se agacho para acariciarlo – "hola Kero" – le acaricio suavemente sus pequeñas orejas

"Te ha extrañado..." - dijo la chica detrás de el. Al escucharle el chico se levanto quedando frente a ella.

"Creo que ya lo note" – contesto sonriéndole, ella también lo hizo, se miraron por un largo tiempo hasta que ella se sonrojo y evito su mirada.

"ah... quieres algo?" – estaba a punto de salir pero el la tomo del brazo

"Te quiero a ti..." – Le beso con pasión, deseo, necesidad, lujuria mas ella no estaba correspondiendo su beso pero tampoco lo estaba rechazando.

Mas en poco tiempo comenzó a responderle cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando el beso, entonces el lo profundizo mas adentrando su lengua dentro de su boca mezclando aquellos sabores de la boca de la chica con la suya. Mientras tanto sus manos ya había encontrado las de ella, las sujeto y coloco en su cuello, ella solo se dejaba llevar, mientras tanto el bajo sus manos delineando primeramente su espalda y seguidamente sin pena alguna acaricio sus senos.

Ella gimió al sentir sus manos de el en contacto con sus pechos, le sujeto de el cabello, comenzaba a despertarse sensaciones que jamás había sentido. Su beso fue roto al momento de que el chino comenzó a besarle el cuello, y a ella le fascinaba el acto. La locura había tomado el control de ambos ahora ya no pensaban solo actuaban, el chico le desabotono la camisa que cubría el fino cuerpo de la oji-verde, despojándola de ella, le beso la piel descubierta y luego le quito su brasier dejando a la gravedad hacer su trabajo.

**Tus labios entreabiertos, con un leve zumbido al respirar**

**Tu cara sin gestos, tus pechos pretextos**

**De una posible maternidad, toda tu dormida allí después de la Estampida de dos cuerpos y el amor.**

Entonces con mas ansiedad acaricio sus pechos pero ahora con la boca, ella sin quererse quedar atrás le quito el saco y seguidamente la playera dejando a la vista el tan bien formado pecho, lo acaricio como si fuera un trofeo el la miraba ella estaba fascinado con tocarlo al igual que el lo estaba, entonces el chico volvió a besarle mas apasionado que antes, ella correspondió en seguida, mientras el volvió a bajar sus manos ahora se encontraban en el botón y cierre del pantalón de la chica y como si no pudiera esperar mas la despojo de su prenda quedando solo su ropa interior, el no había tenido la oportunidad de admirar su cuerpo desnudo de ella ya que estaba muy ocupado y entretenido con su boca.

Ella parecía que iba al pie con el ya que imitaba sus movimientos al quitarle la ropa porque que ahora ella lo despojo de su pantalón admirando, sin querer, por encima de la sus bóxers aquel sexo dispuesto a penetrarla, sonrió con deseo, entonces el la tomo en brazos y subieron a la habitación de la chica.

**Tu vientre haciendo un hueco, **

**Para guardar mis pistilos de agua luz**

**Tus pies descubiertos, tus brazos abiertos**

**Tu ombligo, el universo todo en ti, y yo me fumo tu aliento**

**Después de la batalla de dos cuerpos y el amor.**

Ya ahí comenzaron de nuevo el juego y por fin los dos se despojaron el uno al otro de su última prenda ambos desnudos, con el sentimiento a flor de piel, el deseo de sentirse el dentro de ella, y ella deseando sentirlo dentro, se besaron una vez mas, el la deposito mientras en la cama y al terminar inicio besando su cuello poco a poco tocando sus pechos y besándolos bajo mas hasta su estomago, ella sintió un pequeño dolor cerca de su ombligo mas hizo caso omiso a ello. El chico iba a comenzar a bajar más, pero la chica lo detuvo...

"Que pasa?" – dijo el algo confundido

"No quiero, no así"

"pero, solo quiero probar"

"por favor no lo hagas" – la chica se opuso totalmente a que el chino probara.

"Esta bien" – subió entonces hacia el rostro de la chica estaba a punto de penetrarla, le urgía hacerlo, no sabia cuanto podría soportar mas el verla sin estar dentro de ella.

Pero un campo de dudas emergió de la nada recordando que el no venia a eso, sino que iba a arreglar el asunto con Sakura acerca de lo que había pasado en su viaje a Hong Kong. Se levanto, ella sintió la duda de el y también se levanto.

"Que sucede?" – el no la miro ni le respondió – "Shaoran?"

"Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo"

"porque? Soy yo, cierto?" – Unas finas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, el tomo su rostro entre sus manos le miro se sintió muy mal.

"no eres tu jamás serás tu que no entiendes el porque esto aquí, entiende tu eres lo mas importante de mi vida, antes de todo siempre estas tu..." - dejo a un lado su inseguridad y comenzó a besarle nuevamente, sus labios ahora habían tomado un sabor salado por las lagrimas de la chica, ella le correspondió el la recostó nuevamente.

**En tus uñas hay rastros de mi piel, y en mi piel hay sudor del compartido, es sudor de sal que sabe a miel**

**Son tus manos arañando en lo prohibido.**

Sin dar aviso

La penetro lenta y profundamente, ella gimió al contacto y soltó un par de lágrimas mas de dolor, era algo que jamás había sentido, le gustaba pero a la vez le dolía, quería que saliera de ella ya que su dolor era insoportable, entonces lo único que hizo fue clavar sus uñas en la espalda del chico el noto enseguida su acto

"Perdón..." – estaba a punto de salir cuando ella coloco sus finas y delgadas piernas alrededor de su cintura evitando que pudiera salir – "Te he lastimado, por favor déjame salir"

"no, por favor hazlo" – como evitar su suplica, mas si la lastimaba no se lo iba a perdonar jamás – "por favor... hazlo" – ella lo empujo hacia su cuerpo haciendo que de nuevo entrara en ella, gimió ahora de placer, al notarlo el chico comenzó un movimiento lento.

**Y tú que aún no te enteras que te amo, porque no entiendes**

**El lenguaje de mis manos, mañana al despertar yo te diré**

**Lo que este tiempo por cobarde me callé.**

Todos lo sentimientos mezclados el uno con el otro, los movimientos lentos y cuidados terminaron por ser rápidos y fuera de control, la respiración entrecortada, el pulso acelerado, los gemidos, la excitación todo encerrado en ese cuarto donde los dos profesaron su amor al máximo hasta caer rendidos en un sueño profundo...

**Duerme, duerme, que yo aun no sé si estoy soñando,**

**¿Se vino el cielo a este lugar? mientras tu cuerpo aún temblando.**

**Duerme, duerme, que seré el centinela de tus sueños,**

**Que no hallarás allí uno mejor, que del que acabo de ser dueño**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin he acabado este capi? Que les pareció el lemon bueno antes que todo este capitulo esta especialmente relacionado a ShaoranxSakura bueno creo que se noto nop? Y pues creo que ya casi se va a acabar el fic pero mejor no hablo de mas porque luego mi boca me traiciona y pues que se acabe cuando se tenga que acabar no creen?

Bueno ahora si vamos con los reviews gracias a todos lo que me han dejado reviews gracias a:

**Undine/** **LMUndine: **Hola que bueno verte se que algunas veces no puedes entrar por eso sigo mandándote mi fic a tu correo espero que te este gustando y pues ya sabes no te desanimes ya que esto se esta poniendo bueno no crees bueno espero verte pronto see you!

**ShAd3s.Darkness:** hola que bueno que te este gustando el fic y pues que el capitulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado me pone muy feliz aunque la parte de la habitación a mi también me pareció muy difícil estaba pensando en pongo un lemon o no pero mejor decidí dejarlo de esa manera y pues ahí esta creo que le dio un toque inesperado ya que todos esperaban el lemon y hasta el final nada de nada pero bueno espero te guste este capi también Matta ne!

**The Wings Of Sakura:** hola saku-neko, yo estoy bien gracias aquí mírame con poca inspiración pero con un nuevo capi y pues eso de que Eriol se quedo solito pues ni que hacerle creo que me gusta como esta yendo el fic espero que a ti igual y pues dime cuando crees que tu actualices o como te sientes ya con mejor animo o aun no? Bueno eso mejor luego te lo vuelvo a preguntar en el Messenger y pues cuídate y nos vemos lueguito sip?

Se despide tu amiga saku-chan nn

**Luna310:** Hola me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo hace cuantos capis que no te he visto mmmm? No se pero me alegra verte de nuevo espero que sigas por aquí y verte mas adelante gracias por tus ánimos claro que le voy a echar ganas gracias espero que nos veamos el próximo capi bye bye

**Kerube-Chan:** hola que bueno que te gusto el capi anterior veo que te emocionaste mucho eso me alegra espero que este capi también te guste nn bye.

**Sakura-tinuviel:** hola gracias por dejarme un review tienes razón el clamp debió considerar esta pareja pero ya sabes como son nunca queda uno satisfecho con eso por esa razón estamos todos aquí escriben cada quien su historia gracias por tus ánimos y que bueno que eres una admirado mas eso me da mucha felicidad espero verte en los próximos capis Matta ne!

**Basileia Daudojiu:** hola te agradezco que me dejaras un review disculpa si aquí no hay escenas de EriolxTomoyo pero lo estoy guardando para algo muy especial que les tengo preparados que bueno que te animaste a dejarme tu revió para tenerlo muy presente en los demas capis gracias por los ánimos bye

Bueno me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capi

Plis dejen reviews (bueno si quieren verdad?)

Se despide de ustedes

Saku-696

Adiosin


	13. Encuentro part II

Hola! Como están todos espero que muy bien yo aquí con un nuevo capi, creo que es uno de los mas pedidos por todos, pero para que no pierda la sorpresa mejor lean espero que les guste y que me dejen un review sip? bueno si quieren si no esta bien

Ahora si vamos al fic:

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

_Letras cursivas_ Recuerdos y/o pensamientos

----- "Encuentro part. II" -----

Una mañana fría, dos cuerpos desnudos, ambos en brazos de Morfeo, absorbiendo cada uno el calor del otro, sin hacer caso a la mañana helada, el sol no calentaba y aunque ellos no pudiesen verlo una sabana blanca había cubierto toda la ciudad de Tomoeda, sin embargo ni toda esa hermosa nieve podía acabar con el calor de ambos.

Se amaban, lo sabían, la noche anterior habían profesado su amor al máximo hasta caer rendidos, con duda en un principio mas después las caricias, los besos, la pasión y todos los demás sentimientos se expresaron con tanta facilidad que lo único que podían hacer era disfrutar el momento que la vida les había otorgado a cada uno por la oportunidad de estar cerca de el ser amado.

Pero un problema surgía de todo esto, que es lo que iban a hacer con los "otros" no era difícil o al menos eso pensaban ellos, aunque quería mentirse sabían muy bien que ellos se querían ver, pero Shaoran sabia que después de lo pasado en el antro, Tomoyo no querría ver a Eriol ni en pintura. Mas las ideas corrían rápido y Sakura planeaba una inconscientemente.

El chino poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos ámbar haciendo una mueca por el atrevido sol que se había posado sin avisar en sus ojos le lastimo mas después volvió a abrirlos con mas calma hasta que su vista mejoro por completo. Estaba por levantarse cuando sintió que alguien estaba muy junto a el, sonrió al notar que era la bella japonesa con la que siempre había soñado despertar, solo en sus sueños podía imaginársela durmiendo, pero ahora tenia la maravillosa oportunidad de verle mucho mejor que en cualquier sueño que pudiese tener.

Tomo su tiempo para admirar la belleza de su chica así mismo se acerco lentamente a sus labios, los beso con tanta dulzura que la ojiverde comenzó a corresponderle el beso, derramaban amor por cualquier lado no importase donde estuvieran o si estuvieran cerca el uno del otro, todo el tiempo pensaban uno en el otro. La provoco con su beso a que despertara y así lo hizo sus hermoso ojos verdes esmeralda se alumbraron al ver al chino mirándole, le sonrió, el hizo lo mismo, volvieron a besarse, comenzó a incitarle con sus caricias por todo el cuerpo de ella, que quería poseerla de nuevo, ella correspondió sus caricias, como afirmando que tenia todo el derecho de volverle a poseer.

Mientras tanto...

Un ingles va caminando por la calle cerca de su, como decirlo, "nueva novia", mas no se sentía con el mismo humor de siempre. Ayer a una hora no especifica había encontrado a su amada le había visto tan hermosa como siempre mas no podía soportar la rabia que sentía dentro de el. Todo lo recordaba tan bien, de maravilla, que le dolía, ella le había temido al momento que el quiso tocarle, acariciarle, besarle, pensó que si lo hacia talvez ella hubiese podido regresar con el mas no fue así... _"Eriol... por favor déjame... no lo hagas"_ esas malditas palabras le atormentaban en la cabeza mas el había sido tan sordo como para no escucharlas por ello le había lastimado no solo con besarle si no también con las presencia del el ante ella.

Pudo divisar que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Sakura, deslizo una de sus manos por su cabello, luego poso las dos en su cara y tallo sus ojos adormilados, no había dormido bien, y ahora que los pensaba no había tenido una noche de paz desde que Tomoyo lo había dejado. Pero no era momento de pensar en ello, se poso frente a la puerta de la casa de Sakura y toco la puerta...

Dentro de la casa...

"que fue eso?" – Interrumpió su acto el chino – "Sakura? Esperas a alguien?"

"ahhh es..." – divago por un tiempo – "es Eriol" – miro a Shaoran mas sus semblante era el mismo creyó que se iba a enfadar o hacer un acto de celos mas no fue así.

El chino, se levanto y comenzó a vestirse, ella se sentó en la cama y lo miro por un momento no se veía molesto, entonces que era lo que pasaba?

"Shaoran?" - el la miro al escuchar su nombre – " que pasa a donde vas?"

"es hora de arreglar todo esto Sakura" – termino de ponerse la playera y trato de arreglar un poco su pelo rebelde.

"no hagas nada" – parecía mas una orden que una propuesta – "tengo una idea" – se levanto y dejo caer la sabana que cubría su piel desnuda, Shaoran la miro de abajo para arriba, era la primera vez después de todo lo de la noche anterior que podía ver su hermoso cuerpo tan delineado como si fuera una obra de arte y hubiesen roto el molde, mas no podía pasar de alto la mancha rojiza y morada que tenia a un lado del ombligo.

Entonces el se acerco a ella le beso y delineo su espalda poco a poco miles de sensaciones le hacia sentir aquella chica que no se resistía a hacerle el amor una y otra ves. Sakura comenzó a desnudarlo de nuevo, le quito la playera luego el pantalón y por ultimo los bóxers. El timbre volvió a sonar, el le volvió a besar, mas no sabia porque pero frases comenzaron a resonar dentro de su cabeza... _No te vayas, quédate aquí… conmigo... aun conservas la belleza... nos besamos... me estoy enamorando de ti... Tomoyo..._

"Tomoyo..." – dice el chino sin tomar en cuenta que esta con alguien que no es precisamente ella.

"que?" – el voltea y mira a Sakura – "que fue lo que dijiste? Me llamaste Tomoyo?"

"ah Sakura no es lo que crees" – ella se levanta de la cama Shaoran también lo hace y la toma del brazo mas ella lo evita soltándose.

"es ella con quien quieres estar... entonces porque demonios no te largas con ella" – lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – "que ganas con estar aquí, lo sabia... sabia que era un engaño."

"Sakura" – le tomo del rostro, iba a besarla pero la mano de Sakura lo detuvo, le dio una bofetada.

"Vete de mi casa... no quiero volver a saber nada de ti... nunca... entiendes?" – la ojiverde cubrió su rostro con sus manos y lloro como jamás, el la miro por un instante – "ya vete! Sal de mi casa no quiero verte!" – grito, entonces el chino no hizo mas que tomar su ropa y salir de la casa, pero al hacerlo se choco con Eriol, ambos se miraron por un momento mas Shaoran no se detuvo, siguió caminando hasta que, a lo lejos Eriol ya no lo diviso.

Entro entonces a la casa de la japonesa, en busca de ella, no la veía por ningún lado mas escucho los sollozos subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de ella. Le miro estaba en el suelo, desnuda y llorando el se quito el saco y lo coloco en ella. Se coloco frente y alzo el rostro de Sakura ella le miro, y el le sonrió ella siguió llorando hasta que se aventó y abrazo a Eriol como si fuera su salvador...

Shaoran llego a su casa y entro con una rabia que cualquiera que lo viera así diría que con una sola palabra el podría estallar. Subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto, saco una espada que su madre le había dado como regalo para bendecir su casa mas el ahora la usaba para destruir todo lo que tenia a su alrededor. En el cuarto de al lado, escuchando todo, estaba una hermosa amatista, esta salio de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia el chino, entro lo mas sigilosamente que pudo entonces el volteo hacia ella y la amenazo con la espada ella solo le vio, sintió miedo mas no lo demostró, el la miro por un largo tiempo en la misma posición hasta que de pronto comenzó a llorar, ella se acerco y le hizo bajar la espada que tenia en sus manos y entonces lloro en su regazo.

La paz después de algunas horas que había vuelto a la casa de ambas personas Shaoran se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de Tomoyo mientras que ella trataba de hacer unos "arreglos" a la habitación de el, Sakura se encontraba en casa de Eriol, no se sentía segura de permanecer en la suya, al igual que Shaoran se encontraba durmiendo.

Tomoyo salio de la casa del chino dirigiéndose a casa de su amiga y prima suponiendo que se encontraría ahí. Camino tranquilamente por la ciudad llena de nieve, pronto seria una época de fiesta, esa era su apoca favorita, a decir verdad era la época de ella y su prima les encantaba la navidad luces, árboles, regalos y todo lo demás les hacia el corazón y alma muy feliz. Por fin la amatista llego a su destino toco la puerta y espero que abriera la puerta. Más cual fue su sorpresa...

"Eriol..." – la chica pedía que la tierra se la tragara, no estaba lista para verlo y mucho menos después de aquella mirada que le dedico cuando estaba en el antro, bajo la mirada no quería verle – "esta Sakura?" – pregunto.

"no, no esta aquí" - trato de mantener la compostura, quería besarle y decirle cuanto la amaba, cuanto quería esta con ella mas no lo hizo – "quieres pasar? Esta haciendo un frió horrible, vamos pasa" – le tomo de la mano y aquellos sentimientos comenzaron a renacer de nuevo en ambos, ella se dejo llevar por el le invito a sentarse, ella obedeció - "espera aquí traeré algo de tomar" – después de un tiempo regreso con dos tazas humeantes de chocolate caliente ella tomo una y el la otra.

"Y donde esta Sakura?" – pregunto Tomoyo para romper el silencio tan molesto que había en la sala, mas aun así no lo miraba a los ojos.

"Esta en mi casa" – le respondió. El silencio volvió a hacerse presente ahora Eriol rompió el silencio – "Es gracioso lo que no esta pasando no crees?"

"supongo... mas se me hace injusto que no podamos estar juntos"

"Creo que no estamos juntos porque no queremos estarlo, es decir podemos estar juntos irnos lejos, se que Sakura lo entendería."

"porque estas tan seguro?" – parecía que una discusión comenzaba a formarse en ambos

"he visto algo muy interesante, además no he hablado con Sakura, pero no es que no pueda o quiera es solo que no se lo que le diré" – sonrió con melancolía, sus ojos ahora demostraban una gran tristeza mas la japonesa no lo noto estaba tan atenta a lo que oía que se enfado cuando le escucho decir todo eso entonces se levanto de golpe.

"Entonces el que no quiere que estemos juntos eres tu!"- le grito a Eriol el levanto la vista y la vio, de verdad estaba molesta.

"Sabes que quiero estar contigo, TE AMO y eso nadie lo cambia pero tu fuiste la que me dejaste, quiero volver contigo si, pero si quiero hacerlo necesito dejar todo en orden" – se levanto, ella se había helado al escucharle decir que la amaba.

El le tomo el rostro, ella lo vio por fin a los ojos, el se acerco a su rostro, ella cerro los ojos, el la imito y entonces...

Se besaron...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhh que romántico bueno que les pareció verdad que si era muy esperado aunque por otro lado muy cruel con respecto a Sakura y Shaoran pero nimodo ya era su turno de sufrir jajajaja (risa malvada) ups perdón por eso un arranque bueno ahora si vamos a otra cosilla

Vamos con los reviews a todos lo que me han dejado reviews gracias, a:

**Undine/** **LMUndine: **hola, que bueno que últimamente si puedas estar entrando y pues aquí esta el otro capi y claro que Eriol y Tomoyo no quedaran separados este capitulo lo rectifica, espero te gustesee you!

**gabyhyatt:** jijiji talvez lo estoy pensando en poner uno de Tomoyo y Shaoran pero bueno si hay uno espero que puedas leerlo sip? bueno nos vemos adiós.

**Sakura-tinuviel:** que bueno que sigas mi fic gracias y pues aquí esta la actualización espero que te guste Matta ne!

**ShAd3s.Darkness:** hola perdón por la intriga que te deje de que Sakura y Shaoran se aman pero que bueno eso lo voy a aclara en capítulos mas adelante por otro lado que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon solo una pregunta te gustaría ver uno de Tomoyo y Shaoran me gustaría saber mucho tu opinión y pues no te preocupes estos todavía van a estar sufriendo por un buen rato jiji nos vemos en la próxima actualización Matta ne!

**Luna310:** hola que bueno es verte por aquí otra ves y pues me siento feliz que te haya gustado el lemon exactamente lo hice para eso para complacer a los que les encanta la pareja de Sakura y Shaoran que bueno que tu fuiste una de ellas, bueno nos vemos lueguito cuídate bye bye

**Basileia Daudojiu:** hola como estas espero que bien bueno que te pareció este capi espero haya sido de tu agrado y si tienes razón abra muchas sorpresas entre estas parejas nos vemos bye

Antes de nada quiero hacerles una pregunta a todos lo lectores ¿¿Les gustaría ver un lemon de Tomoyo y Shaoran? Bueno espero que puedan responderme ya sea dejando un review o a mi correo su opinión es importante!

Bueno me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capi

Plis dejen reviews (bueno si quieren verdad?)

Se despide de ustedes

Saku-696

Adiosin


	14. Una extraña navidad

Hola! Antes que pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado desde hace mucho tiempo, pues no había nada de inspiración en mi cabeza, y aparte mi autoestima esta por los suelos pues he tenido muchos problemas, mas de los que uno puede aguantar. Volví a aparecer desde quien sabe cuando, espero que con este capitulo puedan disculparme, pues me estado rompiendo el coco para ver como meto un lemon de TomoyoXShaoran aun no se como pero lo voy a hacer.

Bueno una disculpa a todos los lectores y ahora si vamos al fic, ah si espero que puedan leer mi nuevo fic **DESPERTANDO EN EL MISMO INFIERNO**. Sin más que decir les deseo una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

_Letras cursivas_ Recuerdos y/o pensamientos

----- "Una extraña navidad" -----

La víspera de navidad es un día muy agradable pues la gente convive mas con su familia que otras veces, algunos esperan esta fecha para visitar a los seres queridos, los niños para esperar regalos, y otros esperan especialmente esta fecha para pedir disculpas y buenas vibras para el siguiente año, como siempre una visita al Templo Tsukimine es lo mas apropiado en esta fecha, pues se dice que en el lago se puede adivinar el futuro…

Una hermosa joven se encuentra en la mansión de su "amigo" pues luego parece que no lo es y se convierte en su amante, se encuentra cocinando pues le encanta celebrar la navidad, nunca ha ávido un año donde no lo haga y claro este año no iba a ser la excepción. Pero aun así se sentía muy triste pues, la navidad es la fiesta de los enamorados y ella no la pasaría exactamente con Eriol, si no con Shaoran, pues después de que se besaron ella y Eriol en la casa de Sakura, donde curiosamente comenzó todo su problema, no había vuelto a hablar con el ni tampoco lo había buscado.

Tal vez no se aburriría, pues a Shaoran no le gustaba verla de esa manera, mas tampoco iba a ser la mejor navidad de todos los tiempos, porque era la primera vez que iba a pasarla solo con el, pues todas las veces pasadas siempre habían sido ellos cuatro.

Todo estaba listo, ella había preparado una maravillosa cena, exactamente cuando el chino iba bajando las escaleras ella salio de improviso y se coloco enfrente de el.

"vas a salir?" – le pregunto pues estaba muy bien vestido como si lo fuera a hacer.

"pues…" – ella lo silencio colocando un dedo en su boca

"ya veo, ve con cuidado" – no podía impedirle salir pues tenia una vida y sabia perfectamente a donde se dirigía. – "espero que le agrade que vallas a verla, por favor no la dejes ir"

Se miraron, el muy confusamente pues no quería hacerle esto mas tampoco le había contado que cuando estaba teniendo relaciones con Sakura, había pensado en todo lo que hicieron juntos y que la gota que derramo el vaso había sido el simple hecho de que el dijo su nombre en pleno acto con Sakura mas eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el amaba a Sakura pasara lo que pasara siempre la iba a amar, ella lo miraba tiernamente pues le había tomado cariño mas no lo amaba como a Eriol, Shaoran había sido una gran ayuda para ella le dio la mano cuando mas la necesitaba era alguien importante en su vida y siempre le iba a estar agradecida, y para demostrárselo le daba apoyo para que pudiera decirle la verdad a Sakura, pues después de todo era su mejor amiga y muy querida prima, jamás podría llegar a odiarla, ni a tenerle ningún tipo de rencor, pues lo mejor que pudieron aprender ellas dos juntas era el don de perdonar y no vivir recordando cosas del pasado.

Por fin el chino camino y salio de la casa, ella solo le miro, al verle salir subió a su habitación, definitivamente esta iba a ser una navidad muy aburrida, se recostó en su cama cerro los ojos por un momento mas no lo soporto y se quedo dormida.

Mientras tanto el chino caminaba algo nervioso por la ciudad de Tomoeda hacia un frió tremendo, mas trataba de nivelar su calor corporal para no sentirlo tanto, saco su celular y marco el teléfono de la casa de Sakura.

"moshi moshi?" – su bella voz le hacia sonreír mas no contesto el saludo – "quien habla?" – de nuevo el no contesto – "hola?" – no se escucho decir mas ella colgó, al menos ahora ya sabia que se encontraba en su casa, pero el problema ahora era saber si se encontraba sola o estaba en compañía de Eriol.

Siguió caminando tendría que esperar hasta estar en casa de Sakura, tocar la puerta, y esperar a ver si estaba sola o no. Así lo hizo ya estando ahí se dispuso a tocar…

"Si?" – la miro se veía preciosa, o mas que eso, usaba un vestido verde que le combinaba a la perfección con sus hermosos ojos verdes, era corto, como cinco dedos mas arriba de la rodilla, la hacia ver sexy y mas porque tenia una pequeña abertura del lado izquierdo y se podía admirar mejor su pierna, zapatos de tacón y el cabello suelto con unos caireles en su rostro y muy levemente pintada. – "Shaoran?" – volvió a la realidad al escucharle decir su nombre.

"buenas noches… Sakura, luces hermosa"

"que estas haciendo aquí?" – pregunto algo molesta, pues no era tan fácil olvidar lo que había pasado. El chino solo sonrió.

"puedo pasar? O no merezco siquiera tu cortesía?"

"la mereces?"

"supongo que no"

"tu mismo te has contestado… mas aun así, pasa esta haciendo mucho frió" – se hizo a un lado y Shaoran entro, después de todo no era tan mala como para dejarlo afuera y que se congelara.

Definitivamente el cambio de ambiente era notorio pues Sakura tenia prendida la chimenea y el calor se expandía por toda la casa, Shaoran se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras miraba a la japonesa dirigirse a la cocina, hasta ese momento noto el olor de la cena, uno incomparable, le recordó cuando bajo las escaleras de su casa y se encontró con Tomoyo el olor era muy similar, supuso que Sakura debió cocinar lo mismo que Tomoyo, así mismo miro el hermoso escote que dejaba ver toda su espalda completamente descubierta _definitivamente luce hermosa_ volvió a pensar.

"llegaste justo a tiempo cuando iba a cenar" – el se levanto y fue hacia la cocina donde ella se encontraba – "quieres cenar conmigo?"

"estas sola?"

"si, Eriol se fue a su casa, dijo que tenia algo que hacer y que vendría a verme otro día" – iba a sacar otro plato mas le costaba un poco de trabajo abrir la alacena de arriba así que comenzó a dar saltos para poder abrirla, Shaoran se acerco y la abrió sin ningún problema, saco un plato y se lo entrego. – "gracias"

"no hay de que" – le miro ella evito esa mirada dándole la espalda – "podemos hablar?" – ella se estremeció al escucharle pues se lo había dicho al oído.

"no hay nada de que hablar, o al menos eso creo yo"

"pues no creas todo lo que tu cabecita te dice, por favor es muy importante regálame al menos 10 min. no más" – ella aun seguía de espaladas.

"esta bien… comienza a hablar"

El chino se arrepintió al momento de escucharle, mas no había vuelta atrás, así que narro todo lo que le había pasado a ellos dos cuando el se fue a Hong Kong (si se acuerda ya conté ese relato en el capi 10 Pasado que mata, Presente que sana así que no creo que tenga que volver a repetirlo, bueno continuemos) la japonesa lo escucho con detenimiento, su semblante cambio a triste.

"porque no me lo dijiste?"

"no quería lastimarte además tu no mereces eso, de verdad lo siento se que debí de habértelo dicho pero no sabia como reaccionarias, tenia miedo que me dejaras, mas aun así míranos ya nos hemos alejado" – sonrió con nostalgia, la oji-verde se acerco y se arrodillo frente a el.

"no te sientas mal, ese relato ya me lo habían contado antes"

"pero eso no puede ser…" – ella sonrió

"tu prima vino a Tomoeda una semana después de eso, yo tenia sueños donde aparecías tu y ella, era como si mi inconsciente lo recordara, y cuando ella me busco y me contó ese relato me di cuenta que había cometido un gran error al haberme dejado llevar por el, según yo, amor que tenia por Eriol, después de todo tu prima no era tan mala como había pensado"

"Hiragizawa lo sabe?"

"si, de hecho a tratado de ayudarme pero yo he rechazado su ayuda, siento que es mejor arreglar las cosas por mi misma, mas después de todo lo que paso ya no se si de verdad quiero arreglar las cosas"

"respecto a eso…" – Sakura lo silencio con un dedo

"no hay nada que decir de eso, Shaoran, lo entendí a la perfección, te enamoraste de mi prima, me alegro, ella es buena persona se merece lo mejor"

"quien dice que tu no eres una buena persona? Eres buena para mi y eso es todo lo que importa pues así te quiero, así te amo…" – se acerco lentamente a ella y tomo suavemente su rostro con sus manos, deposito tiernamente un beso en sus labios, ella le correspondió al momento.

Miles de sentimientos volvieron a recorrer sus cuerpos, pues hace tiempo que anhelaban al menos volver a besarse, no podían evitar su naturaleza de querer estar juntos, pues habían nacido para estarlo. El chino levanto a la japonesa con mucho cuidado de no romper la magia de aquel beso, ella se dejo llevar por el, la acaricio suavemente por la espalda, pues el vestido que traía dejaba mucho que desear, al fin dejo sus labios por un momento y bajo por su cuello. Se detuvo de golpe.

"escucha" – le dijo a ella – "antes de seguir con esto, quiero que sepas que no estoy enamorada de Tomoyo de acuerdo?" – ella no respondió – "mírame" – le ordeno ella obedeció - "perdón por lastimarte ese día con mis palabras, eche a perder el momento, mas te lo juro solo te amo a ti y a nadie mas, tu siempre serás la chica a quien amare toda la vida" - volvió a besarla una vez mas, la tomo en brazos y subió a su habitación, definitivamente esta iba a ser una noche buena.

Por otra parte… se escuchaba la puerta sonar, o era su imaginación, abrió lentamente sus ojos amatista, la realidad le espanto el sueño, pues de verdad alguien se encontraba tocando la puerta, se levanto y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, y abrió la puerta, entonces lo vio, con esa sonrisa y un… sonrojo? Podría ser, sonrió en sus adentros pues jamás lo había visto sonrojar.

"Eriol…"

"hola Tomoyo, como estas?"

"bien gracias… pasa por favor no te quedes afuera"

"ahh lo haré si me dices quien esta"

"no hay nadie, Shaoran esta con Sakura o al menos eso creo yo" – no paso de improviso la cara de impresión del ingles, al menos algo bueno iba a resultar esta navidad. Eriol entro ambos se situaron en la sala, un olor se podía distinguir.

"huele bien, estas cocinando?" – le pregunto el ingles.

"de hecho, la comida ya esta preparada desde hace ya un buen rato, quieres cenar?"

"claro, me encanta cuando cocinas la cena de navidad"

Ambos se levantaron, ella fue hacia la cocina y el se dirigió al comedor, así después de tanto tiempo tuvieron una cena en son de paz, no se habían gritado y ni siquiera habían tocado el tema de ellos dos, no querían arruinar la cena. Al terminar Tomoyo se dispuso a levantar y lavar los platos, Eriol se ofreció a ayudarla pero ella no se los permitió.

"eres mi invitado, así que no te voy a dejar ayudarme, además yo puedo sola"

"bueno al menos déjame acerté compañía"

"esta bien" – ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, y Tomoyo comenzó a lavar los platos, Eriol se sentó en una silla cerca de ella.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar, de incoherencias, Tomoyo alguna que otra vez volteaba a verlo, de un momento a otro volteo hacia donde se encontraba Eriol, mas ya no lo vio, entonces sintió a alguien tomarle de la cintura por detrás, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, era el quien había hecho aquel acto, el metió sus manos en el agua hasta encontrar las de Tomoyo, jugueteo un poco con ellas entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, al mismo tiempo comenzó a besarle poco a poco el cuello, ella solo se dejo llevar y trato de disfrutar lo mas que pudo las sensaciones, entonces Eriol saco sus manos del agua, la acaricio de los brazos y le dio media vuelta, al hacerlo beso sus labios, ella no se resistió a ningún movimiento y tampoco rechazo el beso.

El la acaricio muy cuidadosamente no como lo hacia otras veces, esta vez quería hacerlo lenta y suavemente, dio final al beso y volvió a su cuello, ello comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, el le quito poco a poco el vestido que traía puesto no le costo trabajo, ella no quería quedarse atrás así que también lo despojo de su ropa, en unos minutos ambos ya se encontraban desnudos, uno frente del otro, con el fuego por dentro, las hormonas presentes, sus cuerpos se acercaron lentamente, el la sentó en una barda que se encontraba en la cocina, pues aun no habían siquiera salido de ahí, los sexos de ambos quedaban a la misma altura mas aun no había hecho nada mas que admirarse con la mirada, ambos dudaban pues jamás habían llegado tan lejos como hasta ahora.

"estas segura?" – pregunto Eriol

"no podría estar mas segura que nunca"

"prométeme que si te llega a doler me lo dirás"

"lo prometo…"

Estas palabras dieron seguimiento al acto el ingles acerco su cuerpo, así mismo coloco su miembro frente al sexo de la japonesa, la miro, la beso y al mismo tiempo la penetro lo mas lento que pudo rompiendo el himen de ella.

Ella cerró sus ojos tratando de controlar el dolor que sintió al momento, mordió su labio, más de pronto sintió salir a Eriol de ella.

"lo siento" – el se disculpo

"por favor sigue"

"mejor no, no me gusta verte sufrir"

"por favor"

"pero" – miro sus ojos de ella en verdad quería que volviera a entrar – "pero si vuelve a dolerte ya no lo hago esta bien?" – ella asintió.

El volvió a acercarse a ella, y entro incluso mas lento que antes, pero mas profundo, la respiración, los gemidos, el sudor, los sentidos así como sentimientos, todo unido en un acto, ambos habían soñado con esto, e incluso habían esperado que fuera el uno con el otro.

Definitivamente no había sido tan mala navidad para ambas parejas, mas había sido una muy extraña…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues bueno como todo el mundo pedía algo de esta parejita pues aquí esta, que mejor que un lemon, aun me falta meter el de TomoyoxShaoran pero bueno haber que problema saco.

Espero que le haya gustado

Ahora si vamos a los reviews:

**gabyhyatt:** hola respecto a tu review por alguna parte ambos tienen la culpa no crees pues Sakura lo hace inconscientemente y Shaoran no le ha dicho la verdad del asunto pero bueno gracias por tu review.

**Undine:** no esta enamorada de ella, solo es atracción física, además como que pues imaginate si eres hombre y vives con una chica linda como ella, la carne es débil jijiji. Pero espero verte en el próximo capi gracias por animo nos vemos.

**Basileia Daudojiu:** hola! Me gustan mucho tus comentarios que haces gracias por ello espero que también te guste este capi y de nuevo te vuelvo agradecer tus reviews gracias. Bye.

**ShAd3s.Darkness:** hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review de verdad nunca pensé que te gustara tanto además me interesa mucho tu opinión pues siempre me has dejado un review en todos mis capítulos, eso me da mucha felicidad espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado o de menos que aun sigas leyendo el fic pues hace tiempo que no actualizo pero bueno me despido te agradezco mucho todo el animo que me has dado gracias por todo. Matta ne! Cuídate!

**Luna310:** hola me alegra verte de nuevo aquí, es verdad lo que dices en tu review hasta que estos dos hablaron como la gente decente, gracias por las felicitaciones nos vemos. Bye

**Zaphi:** hola gracias por dejar tu opinión para lo del lemon de TomoyoxShaoran nos vemos adiós.

Bueno gracias a todos los que aun continúan leyendo este fic espero que los que no hayan dejado un review se animen pues me encantaría saber su opinión acerca de mi historia y los que siempre me dejan review espero con ansia sus comentarios, pues saben que lo mas importante del fic es la opinión de los lectores

Sin más que decir se despide de ustedes

Saku-696

Plis dejen reviews (bueno si es que quieren)

Nos vemos luego

Adiosin.


End file.
